winds of change
by thedollars666
Summary: when shinra starts to involve shizuo in izaya's latest mistakes and dangerous outcome,s things take different turns. they both hate each other but when they are forced to help each other; its just a game to izaya and a big annoyance to shizuo. each time they are forced to cooperate, will they start to become friends...or something more? izaya x shizuo fanfic
1. back track

Izaya, the most talented and deadly information broker Tokyo had ever known; stumbled against the wall of an alleyway. Somewhere in Ikebukuro; he hadn't a clue whereabouts in the city he was right now. It was dark obviously, but he knew damn well that he was in need of help; he couldn't help but smirk weakly though. His humans were progressing; someone had managed to finally catch him, although barely. But what did he expect when he played with such an amount of fire, heh, the only one he called a real friend even tried to warn him. Hell, he was Izaya Orihara; he was the most greatest information broker Shinjuku- no Ikebukuro – no, the whole of Tokyo had ever known! What kind of informant would he be if he didn't go into dangerous territory. Ok, so usually he got others to do the scooping for him when he told them exactly where to look; but some things were just better left done by him personally. And this just happened to be one of those times, unfortunately this was also one of those rare, very rare times when it went wrong. Izaya could handle himself just fine, he wasn't exactly a miracle worker when it came to fists. But damn it he was skilled and crafty, and damn right quick on his feet. But...with so many stupid back alleys; and so many chasing him; he just needed to be a slight tad quicker, but he wasn't. Even though many were chasing him, seven he'd manage to count; it only took one of them to bring him down. Whether it was intentional to let him live or whether they actually thought he would die was a mystery to him. Besides it wasn't like he hadn't been injured at all in his lifetime. He had a dangerous job; he'd been slapped and clawed at (more so by girls), bruised, punched, who knows how many vending machines or signs he had tried to avoid from Shizuo. Heck, he had even been bitten once; but stabbed? That was a whole new level of pain. He really hadn't counted on having this kind of injury, sure it could happen and it did happen; but he really didn't see it coming, ok so he saw it coming but; he defiantly wasn't prepared for it. For once, Izaya didn't know what to do; who the hell could he turn too? Really? He had made a lot of enemies through his job, many people wanted him dead. Even the small number of people that weren't in some sort of gang would grab at the chance to finish him if it meant becoming of some fame. He loved his humans, but they didn't love him; ok so maybe they respected him, most feared him; but where did that leave him? It only took until now to realize just how badly he had withdrawn from true friendship. Even so, he still didn't care; he had connections everywhere, he knew almost anything about anyone. And if he didn't then he would find out in a snap, he was just that good. Yet still, that didn't help him now; connections only got you that far when your on a job, not when your life was in complete danger. He kept in the alleyway, he didn't want to risk someone noticing him. His body shook as he leaned against the wall; he tried to think of someone, anyone that would help him. Celty, Namie his secretary, mikado – he was the founder of the dollars after all, probably not Masaomi, Shinra was the most likeliest and...no! No! Shizuo was out of the question and most likely suicidal; calling a guy that tries to kill you every time he merely spots you on the streets was probably the worst idea in history. He suppressed a pained groan when he shifted to grab his phone from his jacket; he looked to check his injury, gently tugging at the handle. Even that sent a wave of agony through him, he didn't make a sound though; he simply just closed his eyes to block it out, what a lot of good that was doing. Indeed, the knife that he had been stabbed with was his very own; his trusty switch-blade that he always carried with him. How damn clever of them, now if the police got involved it looked like he had gone nuts and stabbed himself. Great. And yes, the blade was still stuck where they had left it and he didn't dare risk pulling it out for fear of doing it the wrong way. How did he manage to get into so much mess, he flipped open his phone trying to ignore the pain for now. Scrolling down the list of the many people on there, he finally settled on someone to call to help him. He let it ring a few times and then someone picked up; he managed to choke out "Shinra..."

two days ago

Izaya skipped down the road and swung around the pole of the building he lived at; he was always happiest whenever he managed to get the sushi he loved oh so much. However, the sushi bar was in Ikebukuro so he nearly always ran into Shizuo there. The brute; as Izaya sometimes calls him, forbid him from going to that city. Or at least warned him that if he ever saw him there he'd go after him, then the chase would begin. Shizuo never really caught him, they'd fight a little but Izaya always got away in the end. Whenever there was a chase, he would end up losing the lunch or dinner he'd gotten in the process. So for once he was happy to get it, he only got the most expensive stuff and it was a pain when he had to drop it. But then again, he was well off so it wasn't really all that bad. A man with a beard and a cigar between his left fingers walked up to him nervously and with a crooked smile. He was wearing a trench coat and baggy under clothes. "ah Boku, i was just thinking about the info you wanted" said Izaya as he calmly typed in the code to the building. When the door buzzed he pushed it open and held it as he turned to the guy behind him. "its all ready upstairs waiting, shall we?" Boku nodded and followed the informant to the large apartment. Izaya typed in another code, speaking as he did so. "keys are so risky these days, don't you think?" "indeed" he opened the door, placed his sushi bag on the side table and hung his jacket on the hook. "you know, i probably could have charged you more on the information you requested; but, since you've become a regular i thought I'd do a discount" "thanks, you really are the best" "i know" replied Izaya. They walked around the corner and into his office. "what the hell took you so long!?" Izaya cringed as the loud voice of his secretary greeted him. He noticed she wasn't alone though and became surprised, the man behind him looked around in worry that he might be in trouble. "why did you let him in? how many times do i have to tell you not to do that unless you know them"? Izaya asked as she merely rolled her eyes at him, she could just never take him seriously. His eyes wandered over to the intruder who was sat more or less on his desk, he had dark short hair and a small goatee. His attire was that of a white fur long coat and a pair of leather jeans with a more or less see through top. Izaya gave his usual smirk, "can I help you"? Even despite the guy's appearance, most found him quite intimidating; Namie was one of them and she began shifting closer and closer to the door. Izaya grabbed her wrist before she could go anywhere though. "I'm in need of your assistance informant, I heard from the local gossip that you are the one to go to for information" "what a nice town, Namie; get the folder of info for Boku here" "but-" she began, but Izaya just sighed and let go of her wrist. "it's what I'm paying you for" she mumbled something he couldn't quite make out and nervously grabbed the folder from the table and handed it to Izaya. The info broker then turned around and handed it to Boku with a grin. "its all there, too bad they screwed you over ha ha ha, you'll see what I mean when you open it" he laughed and then added. "my secretary will see you out" Namie wasn't surprised there, she gave another glance at the creep across the room; then at Izaya and then proceeded to walk Boku out of the apartment. "I'm impressed, not many people intimidate her" Izaya said as he whirled around with a smirk. "it was great!" he excitedly walked around his desk and sat on his swivel chair, making the man before him turn around. "the expression she pulled was priceless" he leant back in the chair, keeping the smirk as he waited for the other to speak. "I need information" "I had that part already figured out" replied the informant cockily. The man slammed a fist on the desk angrily "don't fuck with me!" "you don't intimidate me so don't waste your efforts; and if you break my desk I'll charge you double for whatever it is you are after" he coolly replied. Namie was peering around the corner, watching and listening to the conversation; she kept out of sight though. "I'm a very important man, and I don't have a lot of time for my, how should I put it, significant other" he said more calmly. "and?" asked Izaya just as calm. "you should know, I'm gay" "I'm an information broker, if you have the money; I will provide the information, its that simple; I don't care about your sexuality" "although it wasn't all that difficult to figure out" he added. "you really are good, so I have my hunches that he might be cheating on me; screwing with other guys you know? Here is a picture of him, I want all the info you can get. Any evidence of the sorts to prove it" the man slid the picture his way. "easily done I suppose, eight thousand yen" Izaya exclaimed as he studied the picture. "we live around Ikebukuro, someone states they've seen him coming out of the kings Zen club with different guys. But I don't trust anyone I'm not paying" replied the man. He then shoved fifteen thousand in front of the info broker and glared down at him. "get the info, any means necessary" Izaya smirked at hearing this, it grew darker when he asked "any means necessary? Just to make sure I heard that right" "yes!" Gok shouted back "see what you can come up with, three days" Izaya laughed when he heard that. "I don't have any set dates for my info, I'm just that good, you wait for me". This seemed to surprise the dangerous looking man for a bit. "you notify me when its done, Izaya". "first it was informant, and now first name basis? Are you sure he's the one cheating?" the cocky smirk never left his face. Gok growled and grabbed a fist full of his shirt, pulling the informant closer. In a quick motion, Izaya pulled out his switch-blade and it was instantly against Gok's throat. "just do the job, you cocky little prick" and with that said he let Izaya go and walked toward the door and added "i can let myself out, I left my number with your secretary" Gok walked out of the door and slammed it shut. Izaya grinned evilly and then laughed in excitement, "this will be fun!" 

After Namie was sure Gok was gone, she walked back into the office with a frown and slammed her hand on the desk. "have you completely lost your mind!?" "that's a pending thought ha ha ha" "do you not see how creepy that guy is!?" questioned Namie; Izaya merely shrugged placing his hands behind his head. "that guy makes you look normal" she confessed. "what are you so worked up over? I didn't ask you to take the job" Namie looked quizzically at him with fear in her eyes that he was thinking about it. "your so easy to rile up, this is what I do best; its what I live for, humans" said Izaya excitedly. "they are the most fun when there's all this emotion going on; my favorites? are jealousy and the feeling they get when they think they have no way out" "you really are a freak" Namie said coldly. "or am I just truthful? Nobody understands each other like I do" "you just completely changed the subject, what are you planning to do to get proof?" asked the annoyed woman. "that's really all for me to worry about, lets call it; the beginning of a new game" "why don't I like the sound of that?" replied Namie. Izaya gave a little pout and said "because your boring, now go into the kitchen and make some tea". Bingo, there was the annoyed expression again; she placed her hands on her hips and shouted "I'm your secretary not your maid!". Izaya laughed and then stood up "then go home, your no fun and it's depressing" Namie looked at the clock. "but its only six" she turned back towards him. "I'm going to Ikebukuro tomorrow and I won't be home until early hours; I need you here to answer any calls, you will be working late" replied the informant. "oh...well ok then, see you tomorrow" said Namie suspiciously. "you won't be needed during the day, so don't show up until seven" Namie raised her eyebrow at him, he smirked at her. "something wrong?" "n-no" she said confusedly. Izaya walked around from behind the desk and leaned against it. "I think, now this may just be a hunch off the top of my head here ha ha ha, that maybe your concerned for my well-being?". Namie seemed shocked, she snorted and fold her arms. "like I'm going to give you something else to annoy me with; I'm concerned that if someone gets the chance to kill you; who the hell is going to pay my salary!?" Izaya laughed at the comment; she was one of the humans he liked to mess with the most. Namie rolled her eyes, there was just no getting through to him. "do you even have will?" she asked rather bluntly. "and why would I need one of those? Nobody has the balls to harm me; with the exception of Shizuo of course, but if I did die. What would everyone do without me? What would all those humans do when they're greatest source of knowledge has disappeared?" he said almost sadistically. "I really wish I hadn't asked that" she stated. "if you aren't prepared for the answer, don't ask the question" "I'm so going home now" Namie told him as she walked away and out of the door. "she's so boring" he said to himself as he walked to the side table, smiling as he grabbed the bag of sushi and jumped on the couch. "fatty tuna!"

Friday night: five past seven

Namie walked into the building, mumbling incoherent things about having to start work so late. her hair was slightly wet from the rain that had began to pour outside. she walked sluggishly up the stairs moaning about the traffic also, as she opened the door to the studio apartment she was greeted by unusually loud music.

~~A little less thinkin' and a lot more drinkin That'll work for me tonight (oh, oh) When the room starts spinnin' And we start sinnin' I begin to realize You look better when I'm drunk You look better when I'm drunk You look better when I'm drunk You look better when I'm drunk You look better when I'm drunk~~ she was greeted with as she hung up her jacket and walked through the apartment. Izaya came from the bedroom at the other end and smiled cheerily when he spotted Namie. "I'm sorry I'm a bit late-" she began but was cut off. "how do i look then?"

Namie looked at him, she had never seen him in that sort of clothing before; he was wearing a small reddish hoodie with the sleeves pulled up and black jeans. she grinned and cocked her head to the side. "i feel sorry for whatever offspring spawn from part of you and whoever the hell would date you" the smirk never left his face. "is that an offer?" he asked smugly, she looked horrified "god no!" he laughed and walked over to the desk. "your not my type anyway, and the last time i checked men can't have babies" he said as he placed a book back on the shelf. her eyes widened a bit "well that explains a lot". Izaya laughed at her surprised voice and turned around, placing his hands in his pockets. "i thought it was quite obvious really" "so, your going out? just for fun? that's a new side to you i haven't seen" she said honestly. "don't be silly, this is all business; although fun will be involved ha ha ha" replied Izaya excitedly as she looked at him blankly for a few seconds, as if trying to fathom what he was up to. Izaya sighed, "this is why you don't get it, because your boring; by the way, your welcome to sleep in the spare room tonight" she stared at him a little freaked which made him laugh. "what kind of boss would i be if i let you go home that late hmm?" "i don't trust you" "ha ha ha, your much safer here then on the streets where straight men will be sure to grab at you ha ha ha" he told her as he was laughing. she frowned at him, and then folded her arms. "it just so happens that i can take care of myself!" he shrugged and was about to walk out the door..."but- I'll take the offer" she said, he smirked. "so, if its business; what exactly are you doing?" she questioned. he swirled around with an evil excitement; "to get proof of course! don't wait up!" and then he was out of the door. she stared at the door that he retreated out of confusedly. "to get proof?" she asked herself; she turned off the stereo and sat in the swivel chair with a bored sigh. "this night is so going to drag". the phone rang and she picked it up; "hello?" she said non-interestedly. "oh it's you Namie, your working late" replied the person on the other end. "who is this?" "he he it's me, Shinra" he laughed. "oh right, sorry; what's up?" she asked with more interest. "not that i don't mind talking to you of course, can i talk to Izaya?" "well, you'll have to try his cell phone; he's not here" she replied. " really? oh right; so where'd he go?" Shinra asked nosily. "business of some sort, quite frankly i don't want to know" "business? someone wants information then" "yeh, this guy came over demanding proof whether or his partner is cheating on him or not" she said, Shinra laughed "that's an easy job, but then again anything is pretty easy for him" "well i was kind of creeped out by him, i don't usually get affected that easily; but this guy was just weird not to mention muscle bound, he made Izaya look normal, think his name was Gok" she told him nervously. "there's a lot of people like that, maybe you were just having an odd day; ok then I'll try his cell phone" "can i take a message?..." the phone went dead on the other end. "guess not" she then leant back in the chair. "well that killed all of five minutes"

"out in town on business apparently, no doubt in ikebukuro; he'll probably annoy Shizuo on the way too" Shinra said as he looked at Celty with a smile. she typed quickly on her pad [great. how am i supposed to know where to drop this stupid package?] Shinra shrugged "don't worry, the information Izaya has to get is pretty straight forward; he'll be done soon. some guy named Gok thinks his partner is cheating on him, it's kind of lame to pay someone to find out, but Izaya is that good" [Gok!? are you sure?] "huh? yeh i think that's what Namie said, you know him?" [sort of, on my travels before i came here with you] "he's dangerous or something?" [he's bad news, and kind of strong; he's also quite possessive of his things] "really? if i didn't know any better i'd you were his girlfriend ha ha ha-ow!" Celty pinched his ear really hard. [get bent, someone i used to know was killed because of him, because he broke up with him] Shinra looked at her sadly "I'm sorry, why did he brake up with him?" [Gok is a paranoid freak; he blows his top just over stupid things. not only was my friend killed, but the person who he ended up with was killed too; Gok said if he couldn't have him no one could. so he killed them both] "whoa, what a freak; he really does make Izaya sound normal; so is this a case of do i need to warn Izaya?" [Gok is dangerous!] "have you met Izaya? ha ha ha, besides i thought you hated him" [i do, and i have a sneaking suspicion that he knows where my head is, but even i wouldn't wish for someone like Gok after him] [besides, he's been a friend of yours since beginning of high school; i can't help that when you care, i care] Shinra's eyes soften and he pulls her into a hug, he could tell just from her tensing that she felt awkward. "your such a good person Celty" he said as he pulls away. "I'll ring him, at least give him some kind of warning" [ok] Shinra scrolled down the names on his phone and then waited as it rang, he was immediately diverted to voicemail so Shinra knew he had it on silent. -sorry i can't talk right now my lovely humans, but please do leave a message- "damn" [what?] "voicemail, I'll give him a quick text" *Celty knows who Gok is, she said he's really dangerous; try not to get involved with him...so be careful i guess* Shinra then turned to Celty "that's about all we can do, Izaya can handle anything so we really shouldn't be that worried" [i guess] "i know something we could do to make you feel better he he he" [your hopeless]

Izaya got out of the black shiny cab, tipping the driver in the process. he walked along the streets of ikebukuro; he pulled his phone from his pocket noticing a message; he read it and then smiled. "this will be more interesting then i thought, so nice of Shinra to tell me that" he said to himself.

Izaya looked up at the building he stopped at, the kings Zen club; he smirked "let the fun begin" he placed his hands in his Jean pockets as he entered the club. ~You make me feel Like I'm livin' a Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away and Don't ever look back,Don't ever look back~ the music played with great bass around the dance floor; he felt even more alive then usual when he noticed no one here really knew who he was. He walked toward the bar and sat on one of the stalls, the barmaid spotted him and walked over. "what'll it be handsome?" "a coke" he said casually. "that it?" the barmaid asked a little surprised. "I like to stay in control of myself" "if you weren't gay I'd ask you to dance after my shift ended" she replied sexily as she poured his coke. Izaya smirked and said "too bad, that's what you get for working here" "right, here's your coke" "thank you" he turned around as he took a sip of his drink. Just on Que, the guy he needed proof on walked into the club. Izaya smirked and nodded in his direction "does that guy always come here?" he asked the barmaid, who then turned her attention to him. "seen him a couple of times, he's a little edgy and weird; not really seen him go home with anyone, he just about dances when he's had a couple" "that's no fun, we'll have to see how loyal he really is" he said coyly. He finished his coke and stood up to lean on the bar facing the crowd. The guy in question leaned against one of the sofa's looking around.

As soon as he looked Izaya's way, the informant motioned with his finger for him to come over. The guy walked up to him, Izaya gave him a sly smile. "you looked lonely by yourself, can I get you a drink hotty?" he knew it was a bit out there, and was a bit of a lame pick up line; but Izaya didn't care as long as it got him what he wanted. "well, I'm taken"

"so what's a drink going to do?" replied Izaya. "well I guess that's ok" "great! What are you drinking tonight?" "gin and tonic please" he said shyly. "don't be so dull! Drop the polite shy shit and have some fun! It's what you came here for right? Nothing has to happen" the informant happily said as he handed the guy before him the drink that had been made. when the guy downed the drink in one, Izaya smirked; "thirsty hn? another?" "s-sure..."

six gin and tonics later

"I can just never please him...he thinks I'm cheating! Can you believe that!? We've been together for a year, I wouldn't do that" said the not so quiet guy drunkly. "some people just aren't satisfied" said Izaya, he was getting bored, he watched the guy down another drink and rolled his eyes; he looked at the dance floor and then smirked. "lets dance, it might loosen the anger; what'dya say?" "you know what? Lets dance! I'm a grown man; and if he thinks I'm cheating then he's a dick!" the young blonde shouted, Izaya laughed; he had no idea what he was doing any more and that amused him. Izaya slipped a couple of thousand bills into the tip box and winked at the barmaid and then led the younger man to the dance floor. She shook her head and then smiled at the money; "he can come again" "relax, it's just fun" said Izaya as the guy danced nervously. "just let me lead you and it'll all fall into place" the informant gestured as he walked around the back of him and placed his thin hands at his waist. ~I wonder (wonder) If I'm just too much for you Wonder (wonder) If my kiss don't make you just Wonder (wonder) What I got next for you What you want to do? (do) ~ Izaya leaned forward and whispered into his ear "what's your name anyway?" "Kenji" he replied as he leaned against the informant exposing his neck. "I'm just dancing alone here, dance against me Kenji" Izaya whispered again. The two began moving more to the beat as Kenji turned around and ground his hips against Izaya's. The cocky information broker grabbed a fist full of Kenji's hair and then lightly put a kiss on his neck. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small camera, Kenji turned to the object. "a camera?" "lets make a perfect night complete shall we?" the two moved against each other as they danced; Kenji wrapped his arms around Izaya's neck and kissed him. Izaya smirked into the kiss and held the camera away from them to take a snap shot. Kenji looked up with half lidded eyes "take me to your place" Kenji said as he walked around Izaya and gently took the camera away from him and kissed his neck taking his own picture. This was working too well for Izaya, and he couldn't help but moan just a little when Kenji licked up his neck and kissed him again, gently. He couldn't deny that Kenji was a nice kisser, not his style but he was still enjoying it. Izaya took the camera back and pulled Kenji out of the club and pushed him against the wall kissing him roughly and took another picture. He pulled out his cell phone and then phoned for a taxi. Kenji leaned against him, almost stumbling over; they waited by the wall for the taxi to arrive. "we're going to your place instead" Izaya stated, Kenji just nodded.

They both got in and reached the one bedroom apartment in no time, Kenji led Izaya into the bedroom and the informant pushed him onto the bed...

in the morning Kenji woke up to a pounding headache, he reached a hand over the bed to find no one there. he got up and walked into the kitchen for some aspirin, attached to the box was a note ' i had fun last night, i can see why your boyfriend was paranoid ha ha ha' Kenji froze as the events from the night before came flooding back. his hand shook as he held the box and slid down to the floor. "what have i done?"

it was nine thirty in the morning, Namie was getting her coat ready when Izaya walked through the door. "didn't you come home last night?" she asked when she saw him. "i was having too much fun, i suppose you can take the day off; i have info to deliver" he replied as he walked toward the desk and booted up his computer. once it loaded he connected the camera to it. "so, was he cheating then?" she decided to ask.  
Izaya smirked as the pictures began to pop up on the screen, "does that answer your question?" she glanced over at it and her eyes nearly bugged out of her sockets. She walked over to him and almost slapped him but he caught her wrist. "are you crazy!? I mean have you completely gone insane!? You can't give those to him! He's going to fucking kill you Izaya!" she shouted as she yanked her hand away. "you heard him right? Any means necessary, he was so easy to provoke" Izaya stated calmly "so much for the relationship" he added. "this isn't funny! You were supposed to get proof he was cheating with someone, why the hell did that someone have to be you!? What kind of person are you!?" she shouted back. "its no different then if he cheated on him with someone else" "but you deliberately provoked him!" "all I did was ask him to have a drink; he said yes and to dance, he still said yes, all through the night he had the chance to say no; its not really my fault that he has no self control" Izaya calmly stated. "argh, do whatever you want; but pay me first; if you get killed over this I won't get any money" "ha ha ha, fair enough I suppose; now if your not going bore me with any more lecture over this then go home" Izaya said with a smirk "fine, but if you show these pictures to him, then it serves you right" Namie walked out of the apartment leaving Izaya to it. Picking up his cell phone he dialled Gok's number that Namie had left attached to the desk. "I have the info ready for you; where shall we meet?" he said immediately after Gok picked up. "well its about time, lets meet at the Ikebukuro park; seven thirty tonight, it'll be more quiet then" his rough voice spoke back. "I'll see you then" Izaya replied before he hung up. His cell rang immediately after. "Shinra, I didn't get a chance to thank you for that warning" Izaya said excitedly. "Izaya what have you done!? I warned you for a reason; and you screw around with his partner?" Namiehe thought, "the guy wanted proof that Kenji was cheating, so that's what I did, its my job you know" "but not like this, do you have any idea what your doing? Did you really have to make the person he cheated on him with yourself!?" asked Shinra slightly agitated. "its more fun, after all I gave him several chances to say no; he would have screwed some other guy that night whether I got involved or not" joked Izaya "this isn't a joke Izaya, even Celty's worried and she hates your guts" Izaya smirked, "how nice of her, anyway I have pictures to print gotta go" "Izaya don't give him those pictures!" Shinra tried desperately one last time to convince him but the informant then hung up. "don't pay for information your not prepared for" Izaya said as the pictures began to print.

[he's not listening?] Shinra shook his head, "I don't know what else to do" [if he won't listen to friends, why don't you ask Shizuo to warn him?] "Shizuo? Why would that work, he hates Izaya! He'd quite happily join in" [Shizuo wouldn't do that] "he wants to kill him every time he sees him" [then don't ask for my advice!] she then stormed out of the living room and then slammed the door. Shinra sighed in sadness that he made her upset, he stared at his phone and decided to try Celty's idea. "this is not going to go down well, but if it will make Celty happy then..." he listened to the phone ring until a gruff voice answered, he sounded just as annoyed as usual. "hey Shizuo, how's it going?" asked the doctor nervously. "I haven't run into the flea in a while, so my mood is only slightly off" "that's good! Listen erm, I need a favor..." Shinra then explained what had happened so far to the debt collector on the other end; hoping he wasn't going to hang up. "what the hell has this got to do with me Shinra!?" shouted Shizuo "I just want you to warn him about the danger of this guy; he won't listen to me, could you just try? You don't have to sound like you care or anything, just as a favor to me?" Shinra asked "I hate that damn bastard! Why the hell would I warn him?" replied Shizuo "I know its a lot to ask of you, but even Celty wants me to try; this was actually her idea" Shizuo was good friends with Celty and himself, so he hoped that mentioning her name as well would convince him. "as a favor to you, but I can't even look at him without blowing my stack" confessed Shizuo "that's ok, I'll give you his cell phone number and you can talk to him through a phone call, better?" Shinra asked as he heard the strong blonde sigh. "all right, but you damn well owe me!" Shinra smiled with happiness "thank you!" the two hung up and Shinra walked into the bedroom, peering around the door. Celty held up her pad [go away!] "I thought I'd let you know that I tried your idea, it turns out Shizuo is going to try and warn Izaya; he said he's doing it as a favor to you" Celty sat up [really?] Shinra nodded and sat on the bed. [thank you, I'm still mad though] Shinra laughed "take all the time you need"

it was six thirty, Izaya was heading out of the apartment with his usual attire on; with his favorite jacket. He held a folder containing the pictures inside, just as he shut the door his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID which stated unknown, he flipped open the front and placed it to his ear. "who is this?" "look here Izaya-" "Shizu-chan? How on earth did you get this number? What happened to I hate you I want to kill you hmm? Why would you be calling me I-" "would you shut up and fucking listen!?" Shinra_, he had to be the one to give Shizuo the number Izaya_ figured. "ok Shizu-chan, but I'm busy at the moment so hurry up" "stop calling me Shizu-chan! Now listen, I don't give a crap about what happens to you, or what you do with whatever information your sick twisted games involve. I'm only doing this as a favor-" stated the debt collector. "Shinra I'm guessing?" "how did you-" "I'm an information broker brute, and it's really not that difficult; even your think headed mind could have figured it out" Izaya laughed as he could hear grinding of teeth against the phone. Shizuo gritted his teeth and held back enough anger to try one more time. "Izaya, you are treading on dangerous water; the guy you got information for, Shinra said he's bad news. Don't give him whatever the hell it is your going to give him" Izaya smirked "I just bet your worried that I'm going to somehow get killed and leave you with no one left to fight with" he knew that was a load of bull, but he always was amused whenever he managed to piss Shizuo off more then usual. "well no one can say I didn't try to warn your pathetic existence" and then he hung up. "he's so fun" Izaya said to himself as he slipped the phone in his pocket and walked out of the building to an awaited cab.

He arrived at the meeting place, he couldn't wait to see the look on Gok's face when he presented the information. He got out of the car and began to walk toward the benches, he spotted Kenji by Gok's side and smirked a little; _even better_ he thought. "why are we at the park Gok? I thought you wanted to catch a movie" asked Kenji as he held Gok's hand. "this will only take a minute pudding; I just asked someone to get me some information that's all" "oh, ok" Kenji looked around, no one was about except the five others that were already with them. Then Kenji's eyes laid on the figure approaching them, even though the park was dimly lit there was no mistaking who it was. Kenji stared in fear, he looked up at Gok and then at Izaya; he tried to piece together was happening. "w-what information...?" asked Kenji nervously. "we'll find out together" replied Gok. Izaya reached them and handed the folder to Gok "I think you'll find your suspicions to be true" he said it so calmly. Gok opened up the folder and with every picture his blood and rage was boiling. Kenji shook with horror at seeing those pictures, he looked at Izaya and then at Gok "YOU CHEATING LITTLE SHIT!" "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Gok! I was drunk and- and, he took advantage of me!" Kenji tried to claim "why lie when the proof has already been presented?" Izaya said with a smirk. Gok grew more angry, he turned around and grabbed Izaya by the shirt and raised his fist. "YOUR FUCKING DEAD" Izaya quickly drew his switch-blade and swiped it across the man's chest and then ran toward the exit of the park. "Gok I-" the dangerous man hissed at his wound and then turned to Kenji and with both hands he snapped his neck. Kenji fell lifeless to the floor, Gok growled and began to run after the informant. "AFTER HIM NOW!" he shouted to his guards as they all joined in the chase.

Izaya ran through an alley way with a smirk. Despite being in danger which he knew very well he was at this point; he still continued to smirk, it was just his nature, he loved it! The humans that were chasing him, they were so much fun to play with for him. Though in the back of his mind he began to wonder if playing this new game was a good idea. But he never turned his back on a delicious game once he started it, so he ran down another alley way and jumped up into the air to land on a low rooftop. He ran across it as the others ran below; once the rooftop ended he jumped into another alley way. The guards and Gok rounded the corner to the alley way that Izaya had gone down. He ran forward and jumped over the metal fence that appeared across it, he got the advantage as it took longer for them to get over it. He turned to them with a smirk "just not as graceful as me ha ha ha" he laughed and then ran off again. He stared up at the wall and ducked behind a small gap when he realized it was a dead end. The others eventually caught up and looked around for the informant. "its a dead end, where the hell did he go!?" shouted Gok. Izaya smirked and with quick motion he began to slash the guards as they tried to attack him. Gok turned around to see the display, he was utterly furious. He ran up to the commotion just as Izaya was attacking the third guard. The informant spun around and brought the knife down on Gok, but the man caught his wrist. Izaya struggled to move the knife any closer to the dangerous criminal, Gok began to move his arm so that the knife in Izaya's hand was edging closer to him. Izaya punched Gok with his free hand with all the strength he had; it made him stumble backwards but it also made him more angry. Izaya tried to free his other hand, but Gok still had a firm grip on it, the knife was dangerously close to his abdomen now. "I told you at the beginning, don't fuck with me" "and I told you, that you don't intimidate me, so don't waste your efforts; by the way, your face was priceless it was exactly the expression I was hoping for" Izaya smirked. "you said any means necessary, so I only did what you asked" he added. "you messed with the wrong person, you little prick" "I didn't give you false information, your just mad that you didn't like the outcome" Gok slammed Izaya into the wall and the knife embedded itself at its target. Gok pushed against him causing Izaya to gasp at the pain, Gok then whispered against his ear. "despite all things, I have to give you credit; you are cute, too bad you got on my bad side" and with that said him and the guards left him where he was.


	2. plots and decisions

"Shinra..."

"Izaya? is that you?" Shinra asked confusedly. "I fucked up...Shinra, I guess you were right..." "Izaya? what happened!? where are you!?" Shinra shouted in panic causing Celty to turn her attention to him. [what's wrong?] Shinra glanced at the pad "Izaya, where are you?" [what's going on?] "I think..." he trailed off as he tried to get a glimpse of his surroundings; his sight blurred a little as he tried to focus on the sign above him. "Otome road...I'm near Otome road, down an alleyway." Izaya gradually informed him. "are you hurt?" asked Shinra as he grabbed his coat. "you were right...Shinra, maybe...I went too far this time..." Izaya confessed as he tried his hardest to ignore the pain. "stay where you are! I'm coming to you!" Shinra shouted and then hung up. [are you going to tell me!?] "you were right Celty, Gok is dangerous; I think he got to Izaya; I think he's hurt somewhere, can you ride us there?" asked Shinra; Celty formed a helmet and chucked it at Shinra who caught it and they both ran out of the apartment. Celty and the doctor jumped onto the bike, Shinra held onto her tightly. "don't drive too fast ok?" he asked nervously [no time for that!] placing her pad inside her jacket she then drove at top speed, making Shinra squeeze tighter and scream a little.

Izaya shifted uncomfortably against the wall, he didn't know how much time had passed since he had contacted Shinra "don't...fuck with me huh? Well Gok...your going to wish you had never messed...with me, you fucking ass hole" he said quietly between ragged breaths. He wasn't sure how big of a threat he'd be at the moment; but he didn't get feared and respect purely on his skills with a knife. He was clever, and cunning; there was more to this game of his then it appeared. A light smirk appeared on his face, despite the pain he was in, he was already coming up with something to get them back.

He wasn't sure what had happened afterwards but the last thing he remembered was Shinra showing up, someone calling an ambulance and then...then he blacked out.

Izaya woke up to the faint sound of something bleeping beside him; his eyes wondered around a little, his sight slowly becoming clear. He noticed he was the only one in the room so he at least had privacy. Hopefully no one knew about this incident, he hated the news; they were never accurate and they always exaggerated and made up a load of bullshit half of the time. He hissed when he sat up a little, the only piece of cloth that covered the top half of his body was a tight bandage that was wrapped around his small frame. He felt a little hungry, he took the oxygen mask from his face just as the nurse came in. she smiled a friendly smile at him and walked toward the top of his bed. "at last! Your awake! How are you feeling?" she asked happily. "hungry" Izaya confessed. She smiled as she gently pulled back the covers. "well that's to be expected, you were out five days" she said as she motioned for him to sit up more. "five days?" "yes, but you look a lot healthier then when you first came in of course; I'm surprised you didn't die from blood loss" she exclaimed. "when will I be released miss?" he asked. "not for at least another two weeks; now lets check on your wound ok?" he wasn't sure how he could stay here for two weeks, he was bored already. The nurse gently unwrapped the bandage and then began to inspect the wound. Izaya couldn't help but look at it too, it was all stitched up of course, and there was spots of blood around the area. "I'm going to clean that, we don't want it to become infected now do we? I'll be right back" she said just before she walked out again. Izaya looked around and spotted his coat by the chair next to him; he hurt to stretch but he managed to grab the jacket and fish for his phone. He flipped it open, dead; "well I have been out for days" the nurse came back with a bowl and a white cloth. "no cell phones in the hospital please" "I apologize, its dead anyway" he said as he leaned back a bit. "this shouldn't take long, relax" she began cleaning the area around the stitches and just on the top of them with gentle dabs. "I'll put a fresh bandage on now, do you feel any pain?" she asked while unraveling a long strip of the new white cloth. "I suppose, but that's to be expected right?" he asked non-interestedly, he was too busy staring at the blank screen on his wall opposite him. "I'll get you a little something for the pain" the nurse said as she finished wrapping it up. "all done!" "is there a remote for that?" the nurse looked at the object he pointed to and smiled. "sure!" she walked over to the television and picked up the small remote and then handed to him. "now that your up, Shinra asked me to tell him as soon as you awoke; he wants to come in and see how your doing, is that ok? He's right outside" she asked him as she helped him lean back against the pillows. "fair enough, he'll barge in anyway". Izaya said with a slight smirk. "well, I'll leave you to it and I'll be back in twenty minutes with some pain killers" the nurse said as she walked out of the door. Shinra peeked around the corner with a wave. "looks like I owe you another one doesn't it?" questioned Izaya "well I hate to say I told you so" replied Shinra with a smug look on his face. "I told you so" "you and everybody else, you don't happen to have my laptop do you?" asked Izaya as he sat up with a hiss. "ha ha ha, no but Namie is bringing it over later" "how many people know about this?" he asked with a slight frown. "just me, Celty and Namie; it's all on the low low, oh and the good people at this hospital" said Shinra "but don't worry, this is the hospital me and my dad own, so no one will talk about it" he added. Izaya nodded and then smirked; he leaned a little forward and whacked Shinra across the head. "ow!" Shinra screeched "calling Shizuo? That was kind of lame" "I panicked!" laughed Shinra, the doctor then looked down at the bandage. "how many stitches?" Shinra asked. "seven" replied Izaya as calm as ever. Shinra nodded and said "they can come out after four weeks so...come see me when the time comes; I'll be happy to help" Izaya laughed a little "why does that not surprise me, you freak" said Izaya "hey!" Izaya then laughed again, but really wished he hadn't. "damn stitches, they said I'll be out of here in two weeks; just what exactly am I supposed to do here for that long? I have information left undelivered" claimed the informant. "Namie will see to that" replied Shinra "but what fun is that for me if I don't get to see any of they're expressions?" asked Izaya a little shocked. "it's that sort of thing that put you here" "but I'm bored" Shinra laughed at the informant's sour face, it really didn't suit him. "relax, the two weeks will be over before you know it" exclaimed the doctor. "by the way, where is my switch-blade?" asked Izaya "oh the doctors have it for now, I told them to clean it" Shinra said with a smile. "hn, does Celty know Gok's last name?" asked Izaya casually "seriously? Your thinking about that?" Shinra asked shocked "why not?" Izaya replied. "what are you planning?" Shinra frowned at him while Izaya grinned. "you'll see, but I can't do anything until I get my laptop now can I?" "I don't want to see, and I can just call up Namie and tell her not to bring it" Shinra said rather smugly, however; that disappeared when he saw that Izaya was still smirking. "what?" asked Shinra slowly. "nothing, just that while your at it, you can also tell her I can cancel her payments any time ha ha ha" "Izaya, I really think you need to stay away from anything to do with Gok" "Shinra, don't you know me by now? Ha ha ha "I" won't be going anywhere near him" he replied coyly. "but still, he'll be after you once he finds out your alive" said Shinra, trying to reason with the informant. "and how exactly does he know? If you, Namie and Celty are the only ones that do; aside from the people here of course" Izaya said as he switched on the television from the remote. local twenty year old Kenji Fook was found dead in the Ikebukuro park three days ago and police still have no suspects. The young man was found by three elders and their dog, it appeared that his neck had been snapped; the police are treating the case as a hundred percent murder "huh, and he was a good kisser too" said Izaya, causing Shinra to whip his head back to him. "you mean that guy was- he was the one that-" Shinra couldn't really finish his sentence so Izaya merely filled in the gaps and nodded with a shrug. "you got someone killed, again!" Shinra shouted "how was I suppose to know that he-what do you mean again?" asked Izaya as he realized what had just been said, he then smiled and added "the others that died, died because they did it to themselves or because they're stupid, I didn't do anything except give them whatever it is they were after; while fishing for my own amusement too" "this isn't funny Izaya! This could cause problems for everyone" "there are gangs everywhere these days, your acting like Gok is the only thing dangerous in this city; since when do you care?" asked Izaya. "well I suppose this is just one of those ordinary things that happen around the towns; I obviously can't really say anything...since I'm dating a Dullahan ha ha ha" laughed Shinra "and there you have it" "knock knock" said Namie with a bored tone as she sarcastically knocked on his door. She walked into the room and up to the bed "here's your laptop you stupid prick" she said as she practically shoved it into him, he suppressed a loud yelp which caused it to come out more of a whimper. "that was a bit uncalled for Namie" said Shinra as the two sitting on the bed watched her walk back out again. "wow...you ok over there?" "she's so serious, how did she become my secretary; she's soooo boring!" exclaimed Izaya making Shinra laugh.

One week later...

Izaya searched every little detail on the full name of Gok that Celty eventually gave him; grabbing at every bit of information that he came across from news reports in Germany He pretty much knew the ins and out's of what he did and how well he was really known. It turned out that Gok was quite private, and hardly anyone really knew who he was. At least that's how it used to be, Izaya had been going onto the dollars forum sight and other similar ones spreading all different sorts of stories on him and who ever worked with him. Pretty soon, most of the two popular towns were talking about it; Shinjuku and Ikebukuro, Izaya smirked. His plan was coming into play; but the internet wireless connection kept bugging out. "tst, there's not a lot I can do while I'm in this place; I can't really continue my game. Ha ha ha, if your chasing me Gok then let the chase begin!" said Izaya excitedly, wincing a little at his injury. He got up from the bed slowly at first and then took off the hospital gown. He grabbed the new black top from the chair and managed to place it over himself; with that he changed into the black jeans that had been left and his favorite black jacket with the fur. Carrying his laptop, he walked out of the room that had been his isolation for almost two weeks. He walked to the reception desk laughing as the couple of nurses that were near stared at him with shocked faces. "what are you doing Mr Orihara!? You can't-" "I'll be checking out now" said Izaya as he walked nearer to the desk and held out his hand. "I believe you have my switch-blade" "are you discharging yourself?" asked the receptionist. "I am, I'll be fine; if you hand over the blade I'll be on my way" Izaya stated. The woman behind the desk handed over the weapon to Izaya and he smiled and then waved at them as he walked toward the exit. "mind your stitches!" the nurse shouted after him.

It was quarter past seven when he got to his studio apartment, he smiled when he saw his complicated game still where he left off. He moved the queen piece of the chess and scanned the board. "beware Gok, because when I trap you its going to be; check-mate" he said placing the piece on a black square. He then walked over to the computer and booted it up, whilst he was busy on there he let his phone charge up at the same time. on the conversation forum that he posed as Kanra; he trolled on there as the name unknown. Izaya typed down many random things but trying to make it obvious that it was Gok He knew some of the other gangs came on the sight too so that was a bonus to piss them off also. Izaya opened up a draw on the desk, he pulled out a small black usb stick and plugged It into the drive. He smirked when he saw the data appear on the screen. "ah Kenji, thank you for Gok's email address; in return. I will get him back, more so for me but the idea of it sounds noble enough doesn't? Ha ha ha" the informant laughed as he jotted down the email address on a note pad. Although being an informant, he wasn't all that skilled in the hacking department, however; he knew someone in Shinjuku who was and didn't mind paying someone else for a change to get what he needed. Turning his attention to his cell phone, he flipped open the front and scrolled down to find the name Satoshi. He happily dialed the number and waited until someone picked up on the other end. "it's been a week broker, was starting to think my business was unwanted" said Satoshi "ha ha ha, well now; lets not get too carried away, didn't anyone tell you that one shouldn't assume hmm?" replied Izaya in his usual sly tone. "touché my know it all acquaintance, now then; what can I do for you?" "write this email address down and once you can decipher the password; let me know" Izaya practically told the hacker on the other end. "so its my hacking skills your after, well now; why am I not surprised, you know the saying don't you Izaya? Curiosity killed the cat" Satoshi exclaimed. _How ironic _he thought, _considering I was pretty close "_lets discuss prices shall we?" Satoshi, always right to the point. "ten thousand yen should be sufficient enough right?" Izaya bargained. "geez, how important is this email?" Satoshi replied, he was a little shocked by the amount. "I can always lower it" "no no, that'll be fine; I should have it for you by the end of tomorrow" "fair enough, I'll be in touch Satoshi" then Izaya hung up with a smirk. He slightly yawned and then stood up with a little wince; he was far from being fully healed yet; but he was well enough to almost take care of himself. He walked into the kitchen, opened up the fridge and took out a bottle of water, went to the cupboards and cocked his head to the side. There was hardly anything in there, which meant Namie had pretty much helped herself; _damn. _He shrugged and took the bottle of water to the bedroom and took his black top off, his bandages an instant reminder of what happened. He sat on the bed, placing the water on the night stand and kicked off his shoes. He sighed in content when he laid out flat across his 150,000 yen futon; then the doorbell rang. _Fuck. _the only people that knew the building's code were Shinra and Namie; he hardly doubted Namie would be visiting at this hour, so that only left Shinra He contemplated on just laying there, hoping somehow Shinra would get the hint and go away. It rang again, and again; now that he had actually laid down to rest he realized he was quite tired. Hearing the bell again, he got up from the comfy mattress and placed his top back on before walking to the door. Sure enough, there stood Shinra; Izaya could see him through the peep hole. Seeing that he was alone, he unlocked the door and opened it. "are you out of your mind!? You shouldn't even be out of hospital yet!" Shinra shouted. "don't be like that, your not going to get in trouble for me discharging myself" Izaya stated cockily. "its not about that! Geez Izaya, your not even healed properly" "I can take care of myself, I have a very important job to my humans; I can't lay around for weeks in a hospital, besides; the internet connection sucks there" the informant claimed. "I'm better off here, and it's not like you to be this worried about me, now if you don't mind; I was going to sleep" he added. Shinra frowned as he pushed up his glasses. "Izaya-" he began. Izaya held up his hand and then pushed Shinra to the door. "you have something to look forward to, my stitches need to come out in three weeks ha ha ha, I will see you then" he said excitedly. "but-" nope, the door was already slammed In his face. "that was fun!" the informant laughed and then ran and jumped on the bed, only to be met with a shot of pain. He groaned as he held his injury and moved onto his side to try and lessen it. He moved slowly and took off his top, he looked down at the bandages and sighed with a little relief that he hadn't tore any stitches. "stupid stitches, you won't get in my way" he vowed and then laid on his back to let sleep take over.

Eleven thirty in the morning, Izaya walked out of his bedroom after great difficulty getting a shower. He had on his usual attire, he grabbed his trademark fur jacket and just before he reached for the door handle the bell rang. He sighed, and opened the door to find Namie standing there looking pissed off as usual. "finally, I called you like three times; I have files to like – file!" Namie nagged. "you need to seriously learn how to be more laid back, you'll get wrinkles ha ha ha" Izaya said while laughing. "argh! And you need to learn how to be less laid back!" he laughed again and by passed her to get to the door. She turned around and folded her arms to give him a look that clearly stated she was annoyed. "from what I hear your not even meant to be out of the hospital" she stated coldly. "Shinra told you that? That crazy freak may be a great doctor but I believe that only I am in control of my limits" he told her confidently. "and there's where the problem lies, you think you have no limits" she said, like she was stating a fact. He laughed and then walked out of the door, she shook her head and then got to work.

Remembering that he still needed to eat something since there was nothing in the house. He decided to venture to Ikebukuro and get some of the delicious sushi he liked. He hadn't had it in almost two weeks so he thought that he deserved it. He about managed to skip a little and then got into a cab to take him to the streets of the city. When he got out of the cab, he walked a couple of minutes down the path before he could hear faint whispers. 'hey, isn't that Izaya Orihara' 'yeh, I haven't seen him in a while here' 'lets get out of here, if that scary bartender sees him; shit is going down' Izaya smirked while fiddling with the switch-blade in his pocket. Oh how their reputation of chasing and trying to kill each other expanded like a ripple. Well, actually it was more like Shizuo trying to kill him and Izaya doing everything possible to provoke him and then stay alive. He was about ten feet away from the Russian sushi bar that he loved so much when a loud yell from the sidelines caught his attention. Izaya turned to his left and spotted the angry blonde straight away, Shizuo Heiwajima. The man practically threw a hissy fit every time he saw the informant; the man dressed in a bartender uniform (despite not being a bartender any more) began to furiously stalk up to him. "hey Shizu-chan, how's it going?" Izaya asked sarcastically; knowing full well that would annoy him. Not only that, but the nickname he called him also completely ticked him right off. This made Shizuo stop for a second, "are you serious!? You haven't been here in a while and I was finally starting to think I could get some damn peace! How dare you show your face here Izaya!" Shizuo loudly shouted, soon catching the attention of the people nearby who looked on in fear but didn't want to miss the action. Most had missed the excitement the two would bring, however; the cities finance didn't. Shizuo caused way more destruction then necessary when he chased Izaya down; not only did he chase him but everything in Shizuo's path that could be thrown usually was. Whether it be a big sign, a vending machine, a bench...things like this didn't go untouched most of the time. "missed me?" the informant asked while trying not to laugh. That was pretty much all it took to send Shizuo into an angry fit; the blonde growled loudly and picked up the closest thing to him which happened to be a bench. The poor object was defenseless as it was lunged into the air and crashed a few centimeters short of hitting its target. Izaya had side stepped enough to avoid collision, he had enough experience to calculate the distances of Shizuo's throws. There were only a few times he'd got hit, but that was when he wasn't actually paying attention or looking out for it. "Izayaaaaaaa!" Shizuo yelled the informant's name and the then began to run after him, Izaya grinned and then began to run in the opposite direction. The two ran in every direction possible, Izaya was quick on his feet which allowed him to always escape the angry blonde that was chasing him. However, due to his recent injury he wasn't as fast as he should be; they ran down the right side of the path all the while Shizuo was trying to throw other objects at him. An object crash landed near his feet and he jumped up on top of it and jumped over it. When he landed on his feet again he stumbled a bit, he wasn't quite ready for this. He grunted as he almost ran into a lamp post, Shizuo kept up the pace but noticed Izaya wasn't on top form like he usually was. He didn't really pay it a second thought though as he was solely focused on catching him. Izaya winced as he quickly ran to the side to avoid another oncoming object. He lifted his top up as he ran to see there was blood quickly seeping through the bandages. _Shit _he knew he had to make a distraction long enough to lose Shizuo to escape. He held his abdomen for a second and then stopped abruptly and drew his switch-blade; he turned around in a more then necessary quick motion and swiped Shizuo across the chest. Shizuo stumbled backwards a little startled, Izaya took the opportunity and ran for it; he made sure that he moved into the crowd of people so that he was less easy to spot. Shizuo growled, and in his anger he pushed a few people out of the way and stepped onto the path.

Izaya ducked into an alleyway, almost like deja vu; Shizuo tried his best to follow him, but he'd lost sight of him when he was slashed. He gritted his teeth as he looked around frantically for his enemy. Izaya finally stopped to catch his breath, not that he was out of shape it was just that he couldn't get far with his injury. Even worse now that he had pulled his stitches thanks to the chase from his enemy. He placed his hand across his wound and tried to take a deep breath; he leaned against the wall and then glanced down, his eyes widened a little. Spots of blood decorated the pavement from the top of the alley way; he hoped Shizuo was as dumb as he dubbed him to be. Pushing himself from the wall he withdrew his switch-blade and placed it back in his pocket. Izaya knew the ins and outs of the back alleys like his own home. He walked further down trying to locate a back exit to lead out the other side. Shizuo searched angrily, he was so fuming that he almost didn't see the young girl right in front of him. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he looked down at her; she had long brown hair and wore a blueish kind of hoodie that almost covered her black trousers, her name was Kururi. She smiled widely at him and jumped into the air with slight excitement, then another girl; almost a spitting image ran up toward him also, her name was Mairu. This one wore glasses and had her hair in plaits and wore a yellow hoodie; Shizuo pushed up his sunglasses and gritted his teeth. "I'll tell ya where brother went if ya get yours to meet us!" Kururi exclaimed. Yes, the two sisters of Izaya Orihara; twins, around fourteen years of age. They had an obsession with Shizuo's younger brother, who happened to be an actor; so much so that they were willing to give up their own brothers whereabouts for the sake of meeting someone Else's. Oh how tempting that offer was to Shizuo; really it was, but he felt obligated to decline, that even though he hated Izaya with so much passion. He couldn't imagine knowing that if it was his brother who would give him away so easily like they were doing; he actually didn't know how he'd feel. "I'll find him myself, now get lost" Shizuo growled back to them as he began walking away "aww no fun!" "yeh, when was the last time you actually caught him anyway 'Shizu-chan' " Mairu piped up. Shizuo tensed, trying to keep his anger focused on Izaya and no one else. "you don't hit girls, they're just brats" he mumbled to himself, sticking his hands in his pockets and walking further away. As he did so, he stopped and bent down to get a closer look at the ground and grinned and began to follow the trail of blood.

Izaya cursed Shizuo's name over and over as he swayed, feeling dizziness take over; all he wanted was some sushi and to go back home and await the email address from Satoshi "dumb brute..." was the last thing he could say before his body decided it was time to rest. He collapsed with no resistance, his mind wouldn't cooperate with the rest of his body. His brain telling him to get the hell up and run, but his body apparently had other plans. Shizuo stormed down the alleyway like a raging bull. "Izaya! You fucking louse! I'm going to kill-" he was cut short of his sentence when he spotted the informant he was after. Izaya had collapsed and blacked out near the wall of an old abandoned shop. Shizuo walked up to him, looking down on his still form; he growled and clenched his fists in his pockets. He could have his chance, he could finally rid himself of the 'flea' that had been making his life miserable. "god knows he fucking deserves it" he scoffed. He took one of his hands out, outstretching it and reaching for Izaya's throat...


	3. revenge

Chappie 3: revenge

Shizuo curled his big hand around the informant's small neck, he couldn't think for the life of him why he hesitated even for a little bit. Then it struck him, like the blade of Izaya's knife had so many times in the past. "yeh, that's right; I'm not like you, I don't take pleasure in other peoples misfortunes. I don't like my violent streak, I hate the way I am; but you? Your like a damn parasite; a flea, something that just won't go away. Just when you think you got rid of it, it comes back even more annoying then last time. No, I'm not like you at all; because fortunately for you, I don't see the point in killing you when your not even awake" Shizuo reluctantly withdrew his hand and grabbed Izaya's arm to pull him into a sitting position. He turned around and pulled the informant onto his back and then stood up with him. "I suppose there is a little justice for me in this; someone finally did a number on you, I guess whoever it was you had dealings with a few weeks back got to you after all. Good" Shizuo was a little surprised that he found it much easier to control his anger around Izaya when the information broker wasn't smirking arrogantly at him; or running his mouth off trying to provoke him.

Not wanting to be noticed and make a scene, he shuffled with the injured man through the alleyway and out of the other side onto a nearby pavement. He sighed with frustration, finding himself nowhere near the hospital; he really didn't want Izaya to wake up until they'd gotten there and he was out of sight. "yeh, I don't need another reason for you to taunt me with your twisted words" said Shizuo, practically to himself. If he walked all the way there, people would start asking a lot of questions and then that's how rumours spread. He didn't want anyone thinking there was a friendship forming between them, because it was far from it; Shizuo merely wanted to prove to himself more so then anyone that he wasn't the monster people so claimed he was. He really couldn't help his strength, he couldn't control his anger; it hurt him as well as others. So this weird act of compassion for the informant was merely to prove he wasn't all that monstrous, especially since he and Izaya are complete rivals to the core.

Finally making a decision to call for a taxi, he placed Izaya in first non too gently and then got in himself. "hey hey, I don't want no trouble here; whatever happened between the two of you I want to remain out of it" exclaimed the driver when he spotted the blood on Izaya and then on Shizuo "drive us too the damn hospital; for the record, I didn't do this you nosy bastard" Shizuo claimed in a gruff voice "r-right" he didn't think for a second that the driver believed him and he had this feeling that Izaya would merely go along with whatever it was the police thought happened if they were ever questioned about it. Once again framing him for something he didn't do; just to get his kicks. "I fucking hate you" he told the unconscious man next to him. They reached the hospital, Shizuo dragged Izaya out and lifted him onto his back again; he then grumbled about paying the cab driver and then stalked up to the hospitals entrance.

When he walked through the automatic doors, a couple of nurses instantly stared at him. "where shall I put him?" he asked a random near by female nurse. "Shizuo?" a familiar voice sounded off to the side; the ex bartender turned his head toward the source and his eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. "h-hey" he stammered, unsure of how the situation looked from the doctor standing before them. "what happened to you!?" Shinra asked with a shout. "erm, nothing" Shizuo tried to claim. "give me a stretcher!" Shinra shouted to the nurse behind him. The doctor took Izaya from Shizuo, took off his fur jacket and laid him out on stretcher. He handed the coat to the receptionist and wheeled the informant into a private cubical. Shizuo reluctantly followed him as they reached the room where Shinra was already cutting open the informant's top to get to the wound.

"you know, I didn't do this sh-" Shizuo tried to explain. Shinra whipped his head around and smiled at him. "Shizuo! Despite you and Izaya hating each other so much, you still brought him here regardless if you did or not and I for one am proud of you" Shinra stated. "but I didn't-" the blonde began again. "relax Shizuo, I know your not responsible; another chase perhaps?" "he's just so damn annoying! I hate him; he gets me so angry, he'd been out of Ikebukuro for over two weeks and then all of a sudden seeing him again caused me to explode!" Shizuo relayed what happened to his friend. "calm down, I was simply asking because it probably caused his stitches to open" "stitches?" Shizuo questioned. "Izaya was already injured before the chase" "well I sort of figured that out, but I just thought it had only just happened" "nope, he was brought here after he called me; he was stabbed actually" Shinra stated as if it was a casual thing.

"well, forgive me for not feeling sorry for the prick" this made the doctor laugh. "its kind of difficult not to agree, but I consider you both my friends; so I'll speak for him, thanks for bringing him here Shizuo" "tst, I very much doubt that's what he'll think when he wakes up; just so there's no misunderstanding, I was going to kill him" Shinra laughed at the statement. "I would be worried if you weren't, I'm surprised you made it all the way here without doing that" he laughed again. "believe it or not he's a lot easier to tolerate while he's knocked out; I almost don't believe it myself" Shizuo told him. Shinra smiled as he finished cleaning up Izaya's re-opened wound, not able to lose the glint of excitement in his eyes; even when the patients were his friends. Shizuo shuddered a little, his friend was a freak; but he respected him all the same. "you don't happen to have an extra shirt laying around do you?" Shizuo asked.

"ha ha ha, sure; let me just finish up and I'll meet you just outside the room" Shizuo stepped outside, Shinra then placed yet another fresh bandage across the wound. "your an idiot" Shinra hooked his friend back up to the oxygen mask and left the room. The doctor grabbed a shirt from the box in the reception office and handed it to Shizuo "thanks, and please burn that" Shizuo said as he took off his bloodied top and chucked it at Shinra "oh my" a nurse exclaimed as she caught a glimpse of his muscular body. "whoa, hello there handsome" she smiled and winked at him. He blushed a little and placed the new top on and then his sun glasses "your just as handsome as that charming young information seller that came in a couple of weeks ago" Shinra hid his face and shook his head; obviously the nurse had said something very wrong. Shizuo went bright red with anger, he punched a hole in the wall to stop himself from hitting anyone.

"don't you dare fucking compare me with him!" and then he stormed out of the hospital. "he he he...do me a favour, the next time that man comes in here; don't mention Izaya or his brother" Shinra stated seriously. "brother?" "Shizuo is Kasuka's older brother" Shinra told her "really!? No way!" Shinra looked at her with a shocked expression; he pushed his glasses up and sighed. _How do I work with some of these people? _Shinra thought to himself as he walked down the busy hall way.

It was late in the evening, not many people were about in the hospital at this time; aside from the few doctors making night calls all was relatively quiet. Shinra stretched his arms as he walked into Izaya's room to check on him. Whilst checking his vital signs were normal two hands covered his eyes and made him stop. "guess who huh? Ok but if your someone sexy then lets make it quick before my fiancé shows up" Shinra knew it was Celty, he didn't know how but he did; now he was teasing her. She pushed him forward slightly making him turn around with a smile. [jerk] "I was just kidding Celty" [you better be, I should make you sleep on the couch for that] "ha ha ha, sorry" she looked over at the bed, if she had a head she would have rolled her eyes. [again?] "he pulled his stitches while being chased by Shizuo, who by the way brought him here" she didn't need a head for Shinra to know what kind of expression she was pulling right now.

[really!? Are you sure!?] "yep, we know Shizuo isn't a monster; not when he brought his sworn enemy to the hospital" [he's a great guy, people just misunderstand him; or provoke him like this idiot] Shinra laughed at that. They both turned their attention to the bed when they heard the informant in question stir. Izaya took the mask off and turned his head to the people in the room with him. "how..did I get back here?" he asked quietly. "you pulled your stitches Izaya , but I couldn't re-stitch them back up because they would have become infected; now its going to take more time to heal" Shinra told him. Izaya narrowed his eyes a little, he tried to sit up but that was not going to happen any time soon. "that's not what I asked Shinra" "huh? I'm sorry, what was the question again?" Shinra was obviously trying to avoid the subject, Izaya looked to Celty for more of a straight answer.

Her shoulders slumped and she began typing on her PDA; [Shizuo brought you here when you passed out during the chase] "Shizu-chan did?" the informant asked, as if trying to reassure himself that that was what had been said. "Celty! We shouldn't have-" Shinra began. [he needs to know!] then she typed on her PDA more fiercely and practically shoved it in Izaya's face. [and you! If I find out you framed Shizuo for this I'm going to kill you myself!] Izaya smiled at them both cockily. "would I do a thing like that?" [I mean it! You involve him in this stupid mess then I will literally kill you!] "I hate to break this to you, but you have already involved him in this, remember? When you asked him to call me" Izaya stated with a smirk. "Izaya , you know what we're trying to say here" Shinra wanted to make things more clearer. "I have more important things to deal with then framing Shizu-chan for something so feeble"

three weeks passed by very slowly for the impatient information broker; but it soon was that he was now fully healed and able to achieve his long awaited plan of revenge. He practically skipped out of the hospital with a devilish grin upon his face. He was rather impressed with Shinra's patching work; he hadn't even left a scar. "I should make a pit stop" Izaya said to himself as he walked excitedly passed the sushi restaurant. "Izaya! Long time you see! You no been in Ikebukuro for weeks! Try sushi, new tuna recipe!" exclaimed the Russian man with sushi flyers outside of the restaurant. "have some wrapped up ready for when I come back; I have some business to take care of first" replied Izaya calmly. "oh, Shizuo no like you being here; best stay away, it no good for the city" simon stated. Izaya began to walk away, continuing on in the direction he was going. "well Shizu-chan is going to see me whether he likes it or not" Izaya told him as he walked away into the crowd of bustling people. The informant walked with his hands in his pockets, his cell phone in one and his trusty switch-blade in the other. As he walked further on he noticed flashing blue lights on two cop cars that were parked up to one of the tall apartment buildings. Izaya, being the informant that he was walked closer toward it to get a better look. "I'm telling you right now you bastards! I didn't do anything!" Izaya smirked when he saw Shizuo being dragged out of the building by five cops; who were struggling to hold him.

The informant sat down on top of a nearby bench with a grin, he almost laughed as he watched the scene unfold. "well now, aren't you in a rut" hearing that voice, that all too familiar voice sent another angry wave through the blonde. Shizuo turned around, dragging the cops with him to see Izaya, sitting there obviously enjoying the show. "Izaya! you prick! You better tell them it wasn't me! you better tell them or I really will be the one to finish you off!" Shizuo shouted as the cops dragged harder, another cop got out of the car and walked up to the riot. "since your obviously in good health now it seems, why don't you explain what happened?" the cop asked placing his attention on Izaya "I don't really have to tell you anything" he said as he gave Shizuo another smirk. "izayaaaaa!" "look we got a call from a cab driver, says you and this guy got into his cab and you were injured and this guy had blood on him" the cop informed them, whilst the other five tried to keep a hold on the blonde "your arresting me without any proof!" Shizuo screamed. "we're well aware of your constant rivalry, we only had to put two and two together and-" Izaya cut him off as he jumped from the bench to land next to them. "there's no real evidence here, and that's just boring; I hate it when people assume, don't you Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked the angry growing blonde, who looked about ready to explode.

"being the only one that can make a statement here, there's absolutely no reason why you shouldn't do exactly what I tell you" he said as he pulled out his cell phone and typed quickly. Seconds after he had pressed send a call on the radio startled the man before him. "yes commander, receiving your call?" # are you all a bunch of dead weights? Are you trying to make us look like idiots? You have the wrong guy now get your asses back here pronto! # their commanding officer shouted down the radio at them. The cops released a very infuriated Shizuo and nodded in the informant's direction before each of them retreated back to their cars and drove away.

Not a few seconds had passed before Shizuo stalked up to Izaya and then lifted him up into the air by the edges of his jacket. "what the fuck is this Izaya?" asked Shizuo through clenched teeth, trying so hard not to deck the informant without getting an answer first. Honestly, it was amazing he'd lasted even this long; Izaya smirked as he grabbed both of Shizuo's wrists in an effort to shove him off. Between the two, Izaya knew Shizuo was the stronger being, Izaya was more quick and more clever. "Shinra told me" was all the informant had to say for the debt collector to release him. "why the drastic change Shizu-chan?" Asked Izaya with a smirk. "what are you doing in this city louse!?" Shizuo shouted back, he could feel his control slipping. "I came here to settle debts; ironic don't you think? Ha ha ha get it? Because your a debt collector" he laughed at his own joke. Growling and bursting with pent up rage he slammed Izaya into the nearby wall of his apartment building. Izaya grunted at the painful impact, but he still kept the smirk plastered on his face. "we can do this if you want, but I already told; I'm here to settle debts".

"what do you want from me Izaya? I owe you fuck all flea!" Shizuo yelled, but was distracted enough by the question for Izaya to push him away and draw out his switch-blade. "quite the contrary Shizu-chan, that little scene just then was my debt to you being paid" Izaya said calmly with a sinister grin, Shizuo looked so confused and it was so amusing to him. "what the fuck are you talking about!?" the blonde replied back, once again slamming his enemy into the wall. "I'll admit that when Shinra told me that you carried me to the hospital after I blacked out, I felt unnerved that I owed you; _me _owed _you. _I could have not said anything when those cops asked about the situation; resulting in you being arrested for a non committed crime once again, that's one settled debt" Izaya began to explain as Shizuo slowly started to release him and the informant withdrew his weapon. "and this" the informant managed to pull out a few yen notes and shoved them against his rival. "money for the cab you had to have paid for, that's two; now I owe you nothing, debt settled" Izaya said as he jumped away from Shizuo and began to run away. "you think that's all you have to repay me for louse!?" shouted the debt collector; Izaya owed him a lot more to pay him back for everything that the informant had done to him. "only the ones I actually want to ha ha ha" and then Izaya fled from the scene, completely away from Shizuo "grrr, izayaaaaa I fucking hate you!" Shizuo screamed as he picked up the bench Izaya had been sitting on before and threw it half way across the path.

"Shizu-chan is such a drama queen ha ha ha" he skipped across the city back toward the sushi restaurant. He flipped open his cell phone as a text came through. :where have you been? I have the email password, Need to speak asap, Satoshi: "ah, my plan will finally unfold" Izaya said to himself as he then made his way back to Shinjuku, forgetting his sushi.

Hands in his fur jacket Izaya waited by the wall of a tall building for Satoshi to come out from. He heard a click of a door and turned his attention to the cop. "missed me?" Izaya asked with a smirk. "and just where the hell have you been?" "personal leave, so you have the email password hn?" Izaya stated changing the subject. "that's what I want to talk about" "I suppose I haven't paid you yet have I?" Izaya said as he reached for his wallet, but Satoshi stopped him. "keep your money" Satoshi told him. "oh?" Izaya was curious now. "lets talk, but not here" Satoshi said quietly. "my place then" Izaya replied giddy with anticipation. The two made their way through the city until they were at Izaya's building, typing the code in to unlock the door; the informant made sure Namie wasn't around and then motioned for Satoshi to follow as he shut the door. "expecting someone Izaya?" asked the cop casually. "I'm just making sure my nosy secretary isn't here, since it sounds like you want this conversation on the hush; not that I'm promising anything by that ha ha ha" Izaya stated as a matter of factly. The two took seats on the cushioned furniture opposite one another, Izaya crossed one leg over the other and placed his arms across the top of the couch waiting for the cop to speak. Satoshi leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and then laced his fingers together before speaking. "obviously you've heard about a young man who was found dead in Ikebukuro park three weeks ago; name of Kenji Fook" Satoshi began. "we've tried everything, it's like it just happened and there's no explanation of whose behind it" "so, you want me to do your work for you? That must feel embarrassing; that a cop such as yourself can't do his own job ha ha ha" Izaya laughed as Satoshi narrowed his eyes and then looked away, clearly ashamed.

"I might just be able to help you with that" Izaya said smirking, his plan was going better then expected. "really? Then lets just call it information for information shall we?" questioned the cop. "fair enough" Satoshi handed the informant a memory stick from his pocket. "this contains the password, I'll be in touch about the other info soon" he got up from the couch, Izaya followed suit; just before Satoshi opened the door to leave he turned back to the informant. "you don't happen to know who Kenji was do you?" Izaya thought about the question, he didn't want to involve himself any more then necessary; he wanted to keep his dealings with Gok and the dead man a hush. "no, I don't" Izaya finally answered. "yeh, thought so; let me know as soon as possible when you find out about Kenji's death" Satoshi said, Izaya nodded and then the cop left his apartment and shut the door. "it's much easier for me then you think, Satoshi" Izaya spoke out loud as he walked over to the computer and booted it up. He stuck the memory stick inside the drive, there was a single file on it; double clicking on the icon the informant found the name of the password for Gok's email address and smirked. "I was beginning to get bored of waiting, this will be fun!"

two hours later: at the police station in the centre of Shinjuku city, at the front desk a receptionist with long black hair, a white blouse and skirt sat on the swivel chair. She was sorting through important files into their correct categories. Pushing her glasses that sat on the bridge of her nose up, she placed two folders into a draw of the silver cabinet. She then heard a bleeping sound coming from the computer and pushed herself to roll across the floor to it. She clicked on the icon that told her a new email had come through; her eyes quickly scanned it and they grew wider with each passing second. Grabbing the phone hastily, she phoned the investigation room. "yeh, CID" a gruff voice spoke to her. "get Satoshi, it's urgent!" she yelled back. Once she was placed on speaker, she could hear the guy shout out to the one in question. "Satoshi! It's Katrina; she says it's urgent!" the commanding officer made his way from his office toward where a few had gathered. "what is it Katrina? I'm busy right now with the case; I hope this is important" Satoshi said with a dissatisfied tone. "but it's about the case sir! I just had an email through!" Katrina told them with a high pitched voice. "forward it to Shobi's computer" Satoshi ordered. "yes sir" the receptionist did as told and soon enough Shobi's computer bleeped up, he opened up the forwarded email and four of them, including Satoshi peered at the screen to read it.

**This is not a game, this Is a confession**

**I am no longer able to keep this to myself; I could hide the truth but not to myself. This I confess, this I am telling you; I know who killed Kenji Fook and I know this because...that person is me, I killed Kenji Fook with my own hands. I'm telling you out of regret, I deserve punishment and I surrender**

"no way, this can't be real!" exclaimed Shobi "fucking ace, I-" Satoshi began and then he saw what email address it came from. "sir?" "can you trace this? Where it came from?" asked the commander. "not really, but look at the bottom there" Shobi replied.

**Within the next hour, I'll give you a meeting place to take me away; no trouble**

**Gok Ludo**

"I see, well then; inform me when he sends you that email, I'll be in my office" Satoshi ordered and then walked back into his office and shut the door. "what was that about?" Shobi asked. "who knows, this case is screwy if you ask me" another replied. "I agree, this case completely sucks" the second in command piped up.

Satoshi sat on the edge of his desk with a frown on his face as he waited for the person on the other end of the phone to pick up. "missed me already?" the sarcastic voice remarked. "Izaya what the fuck? Is this suppose to be some kind of joke?" asked Satoshi, clearly showing the irritation in his voice. "is what a joke Satoshi?" he was trying to sound as innocent as possible but he was smirking against the phone. "your trying to tell me you had nothing to do with this!?" shouted back the commander. "with what?" Izaya asked, this was the reason he achieved good grades in drama class. Satoshi wasn't entirely sure if he believed the informant, but he couldn't trust fully in that; he didn't want to reveal that he'd had an email from the address Izaya had given him encase he really didn't know anything about it. "something wrong Satoshi?" the informant asked slyly. "no, it's nothing; I just thought- it's nothing" Satoshi sighed and hung up the phone. "damn it" he muttered to himself. Izaya smirked and chuckled to himself as he reached for his other cell phone, he scrolled down the list until it fell on Gok's name. As he was about to press the call button; an image of his recent meeting with him flashed through his mind. His hand shook slightly as his thumb hovered over the button for more then it needed to be. As he bit his bottom lip slightly, he then narrowed his eyes at his own fear and it soon turned into annoyance. Shaking the fear off he managed to press the button and then waited for said person to answer.

"who is this?" an agitated voice sounded through. "Gok, I'm hurt; I've been waiting and waiting, you haven't even checked to see if I'm dead; honestly and you call yourself a gang leader ha ha ha" laughed the informant. "tst, well well; it's the informant of Shinjuku; you know I honestly did think you were a gonna. Of course I can always make that happen" replied Gok "I'm not so easily scared away Gok, you stabbed me so I find that we're even, wouldn't you say?" Izaya retorted back. "oh? Even you say? You've got some nerve you little shit!" "your the one that offed your boyfriend" Izaya countered. There was silence as the tension grew between them; despite being on the phone. "you know nothing" Gok tried to say. "your wrong Gok, I'm an informant; I know everything ha ha ha" Izaya laughed, he could practically imagine the look on Gok's face right now. "I don't play games broker, the minute word gets out; I will find you and finish the job this time" Gok told him threateningly. "I'm prepared to make an offer Gok; I can put the blame completely toward someone else; relieving you of any suspicion" Izaya bargained. "I left no evidence, why would I wor-" Izaya smirked as Gok cut his own sentence short. "are you fucking blackmailing me!?" Gok asked in realisation.

"not exactly, but it certainly makes things more interesting now doesn't?" the informant stated. "what exactly are you trying to do here Izaya?" "why don't we talk about this face to face hm? We could form a compromise; a truce if you will" Izaya asked confidently. "you seem quite sure of yourself, what makes you think I won't kill you as soon as we meet?" Gok questioned him, they were both reaching a dead end; neither one was completely trust worthy. "I can escape you Gok, I've done It before; all it takes is one phone call. I can either confess to being a witness to you killing Kenji , or I can fake my own death and frame you for it; I'm very good at that" Izaya said with a evil grin plastered on his face. "say you did place the blame on someone else; what's in it for you broker?" Gok was clearly suspicious. "I'll reveal that when we meet, but if your so worried why don't you bring your little buddies along too?" as much as he sounded confident; he was slightly wavering inside, he couldn't slip up. If he was caught again, he knew he wouldn't be so lucky this time; but he had every bit of confidence in his plan. "very well, I have to settle something with someone within the hour; meet me at the leisure courts at eight pm" Gok replied and then added "you either have a death wish, or your completely stupid" "ha ha ha, hard to tell; leisure courts, see you there Gok" Izaya replied. "indeed you will Izaya Orihara" the phone went dead as Gok hung up. Putting down the cell phone on the desk Izaya leant back in his chair with a shaky breath. He wasn't so much scared, he was a little nervous and more excited then anything.

He turned his attention to the computer screen "humans are so easily controlled when you know what buttons to press; like puppets on strings ha ha ha" Izaya laughed.

"sir!" Shobi shouted as he ran to the commanders office and knocked on the door. Satoshi opened the door with force making Shobi step back. "what!?" it was obvious to everyone that their commanding officer was a little more then stressed out. "Katrina just forwarded another email up, we've got the time and location of where he wants to surrender" Shobi informed him. "get everyone geared up! This is a surrender but I'm not taking any chances! It could be a trap; we're going in cautiously" Satoshi barked the orders. "yes sir!" the men and women of the unit moved out of their seats and began to arm themselves.

With fifteen minutes till the meeting time, Izaya was in a cab heading toward the leisure courts. "it's almost like deja vu; but only this time Gok, I will gain the upper hand". Turning the final corner the cab driver stopped and Izaya looked out of the window toward the courts. His eyes soon widened when he spotted an all too familiar being. "what the fuck is Shizu-chan doing here?" nevertheless he got out of the cab, paid the driver and moved slowly toward the courts. Shizuo wasn't alone, he was with a man, much shorter; with long brown hair. Izaya knew him to be Shizuo's boss; he'd hired Shizuo when the debt collector lost his bartender job. The man also had gone to the same high school as them; his name was Tom Tanaka. Izaya stopped at the fences that surrounded half the courts and leaned against them, hands in his jacket and one clenched around his switch-blade.

"he won't show, people owe money never do Tanaka" Shizuo simply said as he lit a cigarette; holding it between his teeth. Placing the lighter back in his pocket, he took a long drag of it and blew out the smoke. "your probably right" Tom replied. He sighed and absent-mindedly looked around the courts for any sign of their client until his eyes fell upon someone else. "is that Izaya?" Tom questioned. "what!?" Shizuo turned round abruptly, his eyes widened with rage as he too spotted the informant in question. Izaya gave a sarcastic wave to them, just as Shizuo was about to go after him; a car pulled up. All three then had their attention set on Gok as he got out of the car with a slim young male. "well, you didn't hang about did you?" Izaya said with a light chuckle. "we will talk shortly broker, Tom Tanaka; I appreciate you waiting for me" gok spoke out as he moved toward them. Shizuo couldn't keep his focus on the task at hand; he kept stealing angry glances at the informant who was only mere feet away from him. It was taking every ounce of will power he had not to go over there and beat the crap out of him. Events of that day three weeks ago formed in his mind; when he near enough saved Izaya from bleeding to death, how easy it was to control his anger; this seemed to calm him somewhat.

He must have zoned out quite a bit, as he snapped out of his thoughts he heard sirens getting closer to them. Three cop cars screeched to a halt around them, Gok whipped around in panic. Izaya smirked as Satoshi and four other cops walked toward them. "are you Gok ludo?" asked Satoshi "what of it!?" Gok snapped back. "we're here to answer your surrender, come with us" Satoshi tried to remain calm. "what fucking surrender!?" Gok growled out angrily. "remain calm, lets be rational about this; we received this from you" Satoshi held up the paper he was holding to showhim, The gang leader peered at it, his whole facial expression was furious. Shizuo and Tom could only stand there and try and figure out what the hell was going on. Gok whipped round to Izaya, "your fucking dead!" Gok shouted, he was grabbed before he could make a move. "you hear me!? I'll kill you! I'm gonna fucking kill you! Izaya!" Gok was dragged away toward one of the cop cars; eventually being hand cuffed. "get him! kill them all!" Gok shouted as a last resort before being shoved into a car and driven away. Soon enough, the remaining people outside were surrounded; Izaya, Shizuo, Tom, Satoshi, Shobi and nine other cops. "friends of yours flea?" Shizuo growled out as he stomped out his cigarette. The gang members moved in with either pipes or knifes as weapons, the cops; who were armed with much more deadly ones swooped around to try and take control. "not really, ha ha ha; honestly I had no idea you were going to be here, so have fun Shizuo!" Izaya laughed as he ran through the fighting toward the fence. "izayaaaaaa!" the informant jumped over the metal barrier and was soon gone out of sight.

Shizuo and Tom were sitting in a large cell with six other prisoners from the gang members. Once the cops had taken control of the fighting they'd rounded up everyone and threw them in the cells in groups. With his hands in his pockets leaning against the wall, Shizuo stared at the others as they glared back at him. Tom was sitting by his side, his fingers massaging his temple; this wasn't the first time he'd gotten between Shizuo and Izaya's troubles. Although, this time; he did believe that Izaya really didn't know they would be there. He highly doubted however, he could ever convince Shizuo of the same thing. They heard the rattling of a key against the lock on their cell; the two turn their attention to see one of the cops from earlier "you two, at the back there; your free to go, under the believed conditions of self defence. You, yeh the blonde one; your on a warning, more violence like that and your coming straight back here" Satoshi stated seriously as he released Shizuo and Tom. They both walked outside, it was very dark when they got out; with only the street lights to allow them to see. Shizuo lit another cigarette in anger, he took a long puff before speaking. "damn fucking louse, I'll kill him for this for sure" Tom sighed and rubbed his temple again. "it's a cycle that's on a continuous loop, and now; we're back to the beginning once again"


	4. sexual frustration

Chapter 4: sexual frustration

the alarm clock buzzed loudly in his ear, but a single fist soon stopped it; another one broken, another one he had to buy. He growled in annoyance and rose from the single bed, his apartment wasn't huge; it was cosy and suited him quite well. The floors were carpeted white and the walls were decorated with a light blue. The living area and kitchen joined as one and then down the small hall way was a one bedroom and a bathroom opposite. He opened the wardrobe to his many bartender outfits; nobody apart from Tom and his brother understood why he still insisted on wearing them. Despite the fact that he was no longer a bartender, thanks to a certain informant. He had been framed for a crime he didn't commit, and although he was found innocent; he lost his job. Tom gave him a job as a body guard and debt collector; he was extremely grateful to him. He had a chance to use his strength with more or less a good reason. He still didn't like his strength, he hated feeling un-normal; nearly everyone feared him, making him feel like a monster. Shizuo grabbed one of the many bartender outfits and walked into the opposite room to shower.

Coming out of the bathroom, he was drying his hair with a small towel when there was a knock on his door. He chucked the towel across the two seater couch and pulled the chain back, turned the key and opened the door. There stood a woman, she was wearing light blue jeans and a short sleeved purple t-shirt. She had long brown hair to her shoulders and black boots on; she gave him a friendly smile and wave as he raised his eyebrow at her. "hi, are you Shizuo Heiwajima?" she asked kindly. "yeh, I am and you are?" he replied back bluntly. "heh, um; I'm suppose to come up and get you, Mr Tanaka is waiting for us downstairs" "tom sent you? Who are you?" he asked again. "oh, my name is Hazuki Sakura; I'm a new employee to the debt collector business" she stated, still standing at the door. "tom did mention something about a new recruit, wait here" and then he slammed the door in her face. She was a little taken aback by his angry demeanour, but then again their boss did warn her about it. The door was opened again and he shut it to lock it behind him and then walked off. Sakura followed after him and ran to catch up, they walked down three flights of stairs in complete silence. Once out of the building, Shizuo grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, sighing with some sort of relief from his first one of the day.

"well you two, have you both introduced yourselves? With the three of us, work should be a lot easier" tom said to them both smiling. "we were doing just fine by ourselves before" Shizuo told him while taking a drag from the stick in his mouth. Sakura looked around the street, feeling uncomfortable and defiantly unwanted at that point. "relax man, this will be fun!" tom tried to reassure him. "tst, you sound like that damn flea" Shizuo gritted out as he stomped out the cigarette on the floor. "lets go then!" their boss said excitedly. Sakura nodded with a smile and Shizuo merely walked on ahead as they began to walk around the city.

Their third client and Shizuo was already getting pissed off, he was about to punch the whimpering guy in front of him. Sakura got in between them and his fist stopped inches away from the back of her head. "what the hell are you doing!?" he yelled at her. Tom tilted his head to the side trying to take in the scene. She was kneeling in front of the client, a hand on his shoulder with a kind smile on her face. "no one here will hurt you, you got in trouble; why don't you just pay us and start over hm?" she said kindly to him. Tom and Shizuo glanced at each other and then looked back at the scene. "y-yeh...ok" the two behind her stood stunned, she made it look so easy. In fact, this ticked Shizuo off a little bit; she made it look _too _easy. He placed his hands in his pockets so as not to show his clenched fists. The client handed her the money and ran off, she turned around and smiled as she waved the money in front of them. "I did it!" she claimed happily. "your too nice, your in the wrong job" the ex bartender told her as he walked off again, lighting another cigarette. Sakura pulled a sad face, tom placed a hand on her shoulder. "don't worry about him, things will be fine eventually".

Early in the evening, Sakura waved goodbye to them both before running off in the direction of her apartment. "nice girl" tom said. "we don't need her, really, do we?" Shizuo asked. "well, if you want to know the real reason I hired her" tom began. "the real reason? What are you talking about?" Shizuo asked suspiciously. "well, you know, I was reading an article in the newspaper last week; and it said people who are really angry can be...erm" tom stopped himself, he wasn't sure how to finish the sentence. "spit-it-out-tom" Shizuo gritted out, tom could tell he was already getting annoyed with the conversation. "well, it states that people who are so angry like you can be- sexually frustrated" tom finished and quickly moved away from his friend. "what!?" Shizuo hit the wall beside him. "it makes perfect sense though, you don't have anyone and I don't know whether your a vir-" Shizuo covered tom's mouth with one hand whilst glaring at him. "stop right there, before I'm forced to beat you; we both know why I'm better off alone" he said as he uncovered tom's mouth. "yes but that's the thing! Maybe you could diminish some anger if you-" tom just didn't know when to stop once he got going. Shizuo merely began to walk away, tom ran after him and stopped in front of his friend and handed him a piece of folder paper. "her cell phone number, at least try and call her; or even text her, ask her out on one date" tom eagerly suggested with a smile.

Shizuo sighed and took the paper, after all; he still owed him for giving him a job. "one date, that's it; got it?" the blonde told him sternly. Tom smiled and nodded, he placed a hand on the blondes shoulder and then left. Shizuo growled and then walked the three blocks to where his apartment was.

Lying on the bed with grey joggers on and no top; he glanced at the still folded paper on his night stand. He then looked at the time: **21.45, **surely she wouldn't be asleep already. He decided to text her instead, he wasn't comfortable talking to her even if it wasn't face to face. He picked up his cell phone and hesitated for a few seconds before typing. :hey, sorry if I woke you; but I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me tomorrow...a date if you want, I understand if you think I'm a freak and say no, Shizuo: "this is a really bad idea, damn stupid tom" he said to himself. His phone rattled as it vibrated on the night stand, he hadn't expected a reply so soon; or at all. What he had expected was to get rejected; that didn't happen either. :wow! I thought you hated me, I'm so glad you text, I would love to go to the movies with you...and don't be silly; everyone is weird but your not a freak: he was stunned beyond belief, but he was sure she would run once she was around him long enough, he just prayed he didn't lose his temper even for a second...hell, he just prayed a certain person; or _flea _didn't show.

The next day was rather dull, there were hardly any clients this time around. Which was a good thing, Shizuo thought the more he stayed calm throughout the day; the more likely it was he wouldn't lose his temper during his forced date. That was what he had dubbed it as, a forced date that, in his eyes, could only end badly. He wasn't even sure he even would like her that way, heck; he didn't even know what his type was. There was something small but important that lingered at the back of his mind; something he had been contemplating for a long time. He shook off that feeling, he was doing this for his boss; this favour and nothing else, if something came of it then...

so here he was, standing in front of his mirror; blonde hair slightly gelled but was still a little messy. It took all of his will power not to wear his usual bartender outfit; instead, for a change; he had on a dark blue shirt with a couple of buttons undone and a pair of slightly baggy cargo black jeans. He polished his shoes and placed them on and then gave himself another look over. He hoped he didn't look like he was trying too hard. The knock on the door brought him out of his daze, he took a deep breath and then went to answer the door. When he opened it he was met with a smile from the girl; she was wearing a long blue dress with a silver necklace on. Her shoes were silver flats and her hair was in a bun with strands down the sides.

He hadn't a clue of what to say, did he tell her she looked nice? Or that he was glad she was here?. Before he could open his mouth to speak he sighed in relief when she spoke first. "I know it's just the movies, I'm probably over dressed; but this is the first date right?" she said to him smiling. He still didn't know what to say, he had better luck and confidence talking to guys; but what did that mean? "n-no, you look nice" Shizuo managed to spit out. "really? Thank you; so...are you ready to go?" she asked as she took his hand. Shizuo looked down at it, he slightly blushed and shut the door behind them, locking it. "sure" they began to walk down the three flights of stairs, she was still holding his hand. The blonde pushed open the door, trying to be a gentlemen he held it open and motioned for her to go first. "thank you, your sweet" she smiled and then linked her arm around his as he stood beside her. _Sweet? I'm anything but sweet _Shizuo thought

"what film did you want to go and see?" she broke his thoughts, he really had no idea; he hadn't actually planned this at all. She laughed at the blank expression on his face; figuring he hadn't really thought about it. "how about we see; galaxy wars? It's the new one with-" "Kasuka Heiwajima" he interrupted her, so she was another fan of his brother's films. "that's right, do you like his films too?" she asked casually. She didn't seem overly obsessed like the others he'd come across, he did however think she was a little stupid; they had the same surname, had she not figured it out?. "yeh, erm..." he wasn't sure if he should tell her, this was their first date and they barely knew each other. But they worked together, so she would have found out sooner or later. "he's my younger brother" he told her as they started walking.

"really? Wow; you must be pretty proud of him hn?" she asked; he smiled a little, this was going better then he thought. "yes, I am" he began to relax as they spoke about school, jobs and family; he guessed it was usual stuff that new dates spoke about. They reached the ticket booth of the movies, Shizuo grabbed his wallet from his front jeans pocket. "two tickets for galaxy wars" he told the man behind the glass. "sold out, your suppose to pre book your tickets for Kasuka movies; what are you an idiot? Everyone knows how popular they are; you can't just expect to waltz right up to the booth and expect there to be seats; jeez what a dumb ass" with every word the booth guy was saying, Shizuo was getting angrier and angrier; he had to get out of there before he lost control. "can't we just sit on the isle? Please?" she asked. "even the isle is full, your just as dumb as your boyfriend" and there it was, Shizuo had now completely lost all self control. He growled out in anger and rattled the booth until he could lift it from the ground. Sakura quickly moved out of the way as she stared at the scene with fear in her eyes. "SHE ASKED NICELY YOU TURD!" Shizuo shouted as he lunged the ticket booth, with the man inside it out of the movies and into the street. Coming back to his senses, he dared to look at the woman beside him; afraid of what she was thinking. She hadn't run away, that was a good start. "are you ok?" she asked him, shouldn't he be asking her that? "I'm sorry...it's not something I can control" Shizuo confessed. "I'm just glad your ok, no one has done anything like that for me before; thank you". She told him with a kind smile and linked her arm around his again. "heh, your weird; your the first person besides a select few not to run away" Shizuo was shocked beyond belief, he smiled as they walked away from the movies. "lets go and have dinner instead maybe" he suggested. "I have a better idea" she said.

Before he knew it, they were at a fun fair; they were walking around the games booth. They ate a hot dog and a couple of sugar doughnuts; they then passed a hi stryker game. The man that owned the game was shouting at everyone, to come and try their luck. "Shizu-chan look! You should try that" she said excitedly. "argh, please don't ever call me that" he told her before he even thought about how it might upset her. "huh? Oh, I'm sorry; you don't like the name?" she asked, looking a little uncomfortable. "no, it makes me angry; and it also reminds me of someone I really hate, I don't want you saying it because I don't hate you" Shizuo confessed; she was way too kind, she didn't deserve his anger. "oh ok, I'm sorry; I won't say it again" she smiled; the guy at the game was still shouting; yelling out prizes that could be won. "aww, look at the cute little panda bear teddy you can win Shizuo" she laughed as she said it.

He had this urge to roll his eyes; he refrained from doing so. He had no idea dates could be this soppy, he gave up on love when everyone began to deem him as a monster. Still he took the hammer from the side and picked it up with so much ease everyone around him stared in awe or fear he couldn't tell from his angle. Bringing down the hammer on top of the stump, the bell flew up to the top and crashed out of the leveller; completely breaking it. Some people around them ran or screamed a little; a few clapped worriedly. The owner gave Sakura the panda bear and she laughed and smiled, Shizuo led them away to avoid any other accusing eyes. "thank you! I knew you'd do it, that was amazing" she told him.

They both stood outside of the fair, he took drags of his cigarette as she stared at the stars. "thank you for a great night, I had fun" she said as she turned to face him. He stumped out his cigarette, slightly blushing. "yeh, I'll walk you home" he said awkwardly. She nodded as they made their way back and she gave the directions to her home.

Once they reached her home, she turned to face him smiling that kind smile at him. He shifted nervously, Sakura neared him and stood on her tip toes; she closed her eyes and kissed him. His mind was registering the kiss, he was sure he was at least trying to kiss her back. This wasn't right, it didn't feel right; something was wrong with the scene. As gently as he could he pushed her away, he just didn't feel whatever she thought she was feeling. "I'm sorry, I thought-" she began, he sighed at her disappointment; he couldn't explain it, not to her anyway. "it's fine, not that I didn't have an ok time; but this date was pretty much forced upon me by tom heh, my intention wasn't to hurt your feelings" Shizuo tried to explain, he could see a small tear in her eye, but she still smiled at him. "that's ok Shizuo, but I would like us to be friends; is that ok?" she asked hopefully, he returned her smile with a small one of his own. "yeh, we can be friends; but at work you can't be too nice to the clients, it won't always work" he advised, she nodded as she began to head into the house. "I'll try" she laughed as she closed the door waving at him in the process. He took out another cigarette as he began to walk toward his apartment; his cell phone bleeped and he took it out of his pocket. :how'd it go?: it was tom, Shizuo growled to himself. :talk to you tomorrow at work: he replied. He continued to walk back to his home, he passed a young looking male with slightly baggy clothes on. The guy smiled at him and gave him a small wave as he passed, Shizuo merely nodded his way but a slight blush on his cheeks. There was not really much point in denying it, he half guessed it in high school, he liked men; that was pretty much all there was too it.

The morning came, he could tell already this would be a long day; he was already frustrated as he hadn't got any milk left in the fridge. The day had only just begun, no client better piss him off today; in fact, it would be safer for everyone if he stayed at home. Walking out of the apartment building, his cell phone in one pocket and his full packet of cigarettes in the other; he met tom and Sakura outside.

Two hours later, they had dealt with four clients and three of them ended up in trash cans or thrown across the city from Shizuo's temper. Tom sighed, he only got one payment today; but he wouldn't blame Shizuo, he never did. His plan to get his employer a date hadn't gone well; they drove off to the next one. "hate to say this Shizuo, but my next client is in Shinjuku city; sorry pal" tom said reluctantly. "I knew this day would get worse, I can't be held responsible for my actions when we get there" Shizuo stated. Tom nodded with a smile, Sakura looked at them both. "what's in Shinjuku Shizuo?" she asked. The blonde had his hands in his pockets, fisted into the material. "someone I despise" he gritted out. "we probably won't be here long Shizuo" tom reassured him. "damn flea" Shizuo growled out as they stopped in a parking spot in the centre of the city. "lets take a break before we move on" tom suggested. "I'll go get us some beverages then" Sakura offered before taking her leave and heading over to the café opposite them. Tom turned to Shizuo, he grinned a little.

"so how did last night really go hn?" tom asked nudging his friend. "look, to be honest; the evening was fine, we had a good time but...there's something you really should know" Shizuo began. "oh? You didn't sleep with her?" tom said rather bluntly. Shizuo glared at him, "seriously? I mean what kind of person sleeps with someone on the first date?" tom gave Shizuo a weird look; ok so he asked a stupid question, but he wasn't that sort of person. "and that explains your sexual frustration" tom said smiling, he was the only one who got away with saying something like that; anyone else would be unconscious by now. "that's not it! We're not talking about that! And even If I did...that with someone I wouldn't, I'm- what if I lose control of my strength then?" Shizuo asked him sincerely. Tom gave him a kind smile, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. "then, find someone whose able to withstand that sort of pressure; even if a little bit, someone strong enough to handle you" tom said with a sly smile. "I don't want someone to be able to handle me! I hate this strength; I don't need someone to make it worse" Shizuo growled. "ok, but that's the only thing I can think of; even if you hate it, if sometimes _sex _gets out of hand; you maybe need someone who is strong enough to-" tom began to say "ok! I get it, I know your trying to help...but, I figured I'd tell you first" Shizuo began as he interrupted whatever tom wanted to say. "what is it?" tom looked concerned. "are you quitting? I promise not to set you up with any more girls I-" "I'm gay! Alright, I don't like girls, I like men!" Shizuo shouted in anger. Tom seemed speechless at first, then he smiled; he had sort of known but he was proud Shizuo could come out and say it. "well that explains it all! Ha ha ha, so that's the _real _reason for all the chases ne Shizu-chan?" that voice, that ever annoying laugh; he was there, Izaya.

Shizuo flinched, clenching his fists; a vein popping out on his forehead. Tom face palmed; he should have known they'd run into him eventually. "izayaaaa!" Shizuo screamed, spinning around to meet the informant's sinister gaze. "I guess we could find other ways for you to scream my name ne?" he said while laughing, he only had an inkling that the blonde before him was gay; but who was he to judge, he was gay himself. That was it, the last thing for Izaya to say that would send him spiralling into a fit of anger. Shizuo started after him, chasing him down the paths of Shinjuku city. Sakura came out of the café just in time to see that happen, she ran over to tom carefully balancing the cups in the tray she was holding. "what happened? Was that the client?" asked Sakura worriedly. Tom laughed, taking a cup from the tray and taking a sip before speaking. "nope, that, my new employee; is the source of where most of Shizuo's anger is directed at. Izaya Orihara" tom told her. She looked forward at the place they had run to. "is he the one Shizuo said he despised?" Sakura asked. "since day one, from the very first time they met; hated each other then and still hate each other now" tom replied. "but why?" she carried on asking the questions. "no one really knows or remembers how it started; Izaya was introduced to Shizuo by their friend Shinra and well- Shizuo didn't like him. That was pretty much how it went, Shizuo dubs someone he hates on the first meeting. And instead of trying to win friendship like some people do; Izaya did everything possible to pursue the hate in Shizuo; to see how far he could go. Going as far as framing him for a crime he didn't commit; Shizuo lost his bartender job because of that and that's when I employed him as a body guard" tom explained, Sakura nodded in understanding; _how could someone be so cruel _she thought.

Izaya ran down another alleyway laughing and taunting the blonde chasing him. Shizuo growled loudly, finding it more difficult to catch the informant now that his injuries were gone. They ran down into another crevice of the dimly lit path. "you fucking louse! I'm gonna kill you!" the blonde shouted as Izaya jumped up onto an old load of crates and landed on a low rooftop. He peered down at the angry debt collector with his hands in his pockets. "giving up already Shizu-chan? How boring you are ha ha ha" Izaya laughed, Shizuo was so easily angered and it amused him to no end. Shizuo growled at him, watching as the informant grinned at him and then walked off. He stood there for a few seconds, his anger boiling to the surface; he wasn't letting him get away this time. This time there was no guilt, Izaya was fully healed and he wanted nothing more then to teach him a lesson. Shizuo grabbed onto the unstable crates, pulling himself up almost with ease and grabbed onto the ledge of the roof. As he was about to pull himself up, he heard someone else talking; someone else conversing with the informant.

"do I know you? You look familiar-oh that's right, the gang leaders new bitch ha ha ha; how is Gok? Finding prison ok?" Izaya laughed, swaying with excitement. Shizuo was sickened by that laugh, Izaya never ceased to make someone's life miserable. "I was told by him, he was so upset; you killed his beloved!" the younger of the two shouted, Izaya wondered how he'd managed to get out of prison, he was there during all the riot; but he supposed he wasn't really a part of it. Shizuo was shocked, had Izaya really...had he really killed someone? "are you blind? You really can't expect Gok to be innocent? Humans can be so fucking ignorant at times" Izaya began and then he smiled widely. "but that's why I love them!" he added. "you put him in prison!" the other continued to shout.

"very true, he is the one who offed his boyfriend not me; all I did was fuck him and simply showed Gok what he wanted" Izaya walked closer to the younger male. "you see, Gok wanted proof that Kenji was either cheating on him or not; of course it would have been boring if he didn't, I provoked him, but he could have said no. I took the pictures of proof to him and-" Shizuo noted the hesitation in Izaya's voice, so that's why the informant ended up getting knifed. "and obviously Gok couldn't stand that, he killed Kenji not me; ha ha ha and now he's in prison" the informant finished, laughing at the expression on the other's face. So Izaya put someone in prison for an actual reason for once, granted, Shizuo knew he didn't do it because Gok had killed Kenji; he only did it because Gok had almost killed him; still...

"I can tell you don't believe me, it really doesn't matter; I don't particularly care" Izaya said, still walking closer toward him. His phone bleeped, the informant stopped walking and pulled it from his pocket. :just a warning, I released Gok's partner today, Satoshi: Izaya snorted at the lack of timing. :I know, I'm standing in front of him lol: putting the phone back in his pocket. "so, what exactly can I do for you? I have humans to observe; as an informant that is rather important you know" Izaya told him, he drew out his switch-blade and waved it around in front of him. "walk away now, before you do something stupid, I can gut you quicker then a butcher; just ask Shizu-chan ha ha ha" Shizuo gritted his teeth, oh how he hated him. There was a click sound as the man rose the weapon to aim it for the informant. "oh how scary, a gun; you better be damn good at aiming, I'm very quick" Shizuo couldn't believe this guy, Izaya was so damn calm all the time. His hand shook whilst holding the gun, trying to hold it steady. The informant noticed and his smirk darkened, he continued to walk toward the man with confident strides. Soon enough Izaya was right in front him, the male's eyes widened a little in fear. "well? I thought you were going to shoot me hn? Lost your nerve, why don't I make it easier for you?" Izaya asked slyly as he grabbed the man's hand that held the gun and moved it so that it was directly in front of his heart. "one of the most vital points of the human body, shoot now and I'll be as good as dead" Izaya told him, still smirking. The man's eyes widened more, his whole body shook as his finger hovered over the trigger. Shizuo wasn't sure he could watch this, even he was tensing; could he even live with himself if something went wrong? Knowing he was only mere metres away and able to do something. He shook his head, what was wrong with him? Ever since he had saved Izaya from bleeding to death he had gotten less violent toward him.

Seeing the confidence shine through in the man's eyes, he was really going to pull the trigger. Shizuo pulled himself up, and grabbed a large box from the tower of crates, "I'll do it! I'll shoot!" the man shouted, Izaya leaned forward; the barrel of the gun nudging into his chest. "then do it" Izaya whispered in the man's ear; his red eyes holding glints of excitement, like a rush of adrenaline. "Izaya!" the shout coming from behind them, startling the man and making the informant turn around. Izaya jumped out of the way as the large box crashed into the man, knocking him out and the gun slid from his hands. Izaya grinned, placing his hands in his coat as he withdrew his blade. "finally, Shizu-chan is predictable after all" Izaya laughed at the confused yet shocked expression on the blonde's face.

The informant walked to the gun, picked it up and walked back to Shizuo as he opened the gun; showing the debt collector there were no bullets in it. Shizuo wasn't sure at first; whether to feel relieved or...suddenly it dawned on him. "YOU SET THIS UP!?" he shouted, he couldn't believe it; he should have known. "knowing you'd chase me, I made a plan; I paid the guy you knocked out to act a little scene, knowing you were watching. When you saved me from bleeding to death, I had to know if you still hated me or not; or at the very least if the hate was diminishing. And once again I was right, you saved me from the "dangerous" gun; I didn't want the hate to end, it's just too much fun. So now that you found out this wasn't real, ha ha ha now we can have fun again!" Izaya laughed, it was like some big joke; Shizuo boiled with anger, clenching his fists; now he wished he'd knocked them both out with the crate. "izayaaaa!" the blonde screamed in hatred. "time to go! Bye Shizu-chan, it's been fun!" Izaya exclaimed as he ran and jumped from the small roof top. The blonde whipped around as he watched Izaya land on the crates and onto the ground below. "WE'RE NOT FINISHED HERE FLEA!" he wasn't as agile as the informant, but he didn't care at this point. He jumped onto the crates and landed with a stumble as they tumbled to the ground. Shizuo didn't hesitate for a second as he darted for the informant, within inches away he just about managed to grab his wrist and pull him back. Shizuo gripped his jacket and pushed him, slamming him into the wall. "you fucking bastard, I'm going to kick your scrawny ass into next week!" Shizuo growled out. Izaya laughed at the expression on the blondes face, Shizuo was breathing heavily with such anger.

"_well, it states that people who are so angry like you can be- sexually frustrated" _those words, the words his boss had spoken; rang through his mind like bells. "you know, tom told me that with all the anger I have; he said it might be sexual frustration" Shizuo said, trying to hold back from beating the informant. Izaya smirked and laughed again, this really was amusing to him; Shizuo breathed in deeply, he tried as hard as he could to hold back the anger. Izaya was still laughing at him, so instead of beating the crap out of him; he leaned forward and kissed him. Izaya's eyes went wide, he was completely taken aback but the movement. His most hated enemy was now kissing him, on instinct he began to lean against the kiss; but after a few seconds he moved his hands to the blonde's chest and pushed him away with force. It was then Shizuo realised what had happened, his boss was right; he was a little frustrated- in that area, but to kiss Izaya of all people. The informant wiped his mouth in shock and what Shizuo could only describe as disgust. "keep your hands and lips to yourself Shizuo, whatever the fuck your hormones want; It's not going to be me" Izaya brought his blade out again; pointing it at him. The informant had used his proper name, the first time he ever had; Shizuo figured he must really be disgusted. But as he thought about it, Izaya was about to kiss him back; so maybe...

Shizuo stepped forward, Izaya backed up against the wall still pointing his blade at him. "I'm warning you, keep fucking back" the blonde stopped. "you were about to kiss back flea; maybe you need this as much as I do" Izaya laughed at that sentence, he couldn't help it; he thought the blonde was being quite pathetic. "no Shizu-chan" ah, back to the nickname. "unlike you, I'm not afraid to go out and get what I need; when I need pleasure ha ha ha" Izaya added with a smirk. "I may love all humans, but I still have desires like everyone else" the informant walked forward, making Shizuo keep his distance with the blade in front of them. Shizuo frowned at the words Izaya had said; he stepped back a little. "I'm going to walk away now, if you try anything like that again, I'll stab you so many times that no matter how much your body can endure; even Shinra won't be able to save you" Izaya narrowed his eyes at him, Shizuo had never seen him look so serious. "I want to kiss you louse, I don't know why; you can help me" Shizuo claimed. "help yourself, people do that too you know; just go fuck yourself and let me go" Izaya said darkly. "I'm not going to harm you fl-izaya, can we just try this? Once? One kiss, if you really don't want to then; I will let you go this time, I won't hurt you" Shizuo tried to reassure the man in front of him. When Izaya didn't respond, Shizuo took a chance and stepped forward. He neared the informant until they were inches apart, the blade of Izaya's knife right at the blondes throat.

Shizuo held Izaya's wrist as gently as he could and moved his arm to the side; moving the knife away from him. This was his only shot, all his anger; it had been mostly directed toward Izaya, it just had to be him; it felt stupidly right. Shizuo placed his other hand on the wall beside Izaya's head and leaned in. he kissed him again, this time; the informant was expecting it. Maybe it was the shock the first time; but Izaya made no move to push him away. After a minute Shizuo pulled away, trying to read the expression on his face. They were both blushing a little; "I hate you, Shizu-chan" completely dropping the knife, Izaya fisted his hands into Shizuo's shirt and pressed his lips to the blondes with a little more force. After another two minutes; they pulled away for air, Izaya picked up his blade and placed it back in his pocket. He pecked Shizuo on the cheek whilst grinning; "it's our secret Shizu-chan!" he laughed as he ran out of the alleyway, leaving the debt collector to stew in whatever he had done. Shizuo leaned against the wall, he swiped a hand across his hair; instead of trying to kill the information broker like usual. He had saved him again, even though that was fake; and the biggest thing, something that no one would comprehend; they kissed...


	5. forbidden kisses

**authors note: just want to say a big thank to those who have read this fic and reviewed so far. To those who are following the story, I'm trying my best to keep it enjoyable; this is my first shizaya fic. Although those two are the main characters, I'm trying to put others in too :) anyway hope you like this chapter and please keep reading you guys are great! Don't be too harsh ;)**

Izaya smirked to himself as he left his apartment building; he had a client to meet in an hour. Nothing special, just random info on the apparent client's dad; the client was only sixteen, still in high school. But the girl had the money, so why the hell not? Izaya never denied someone their information if he could somehow twist it to his amusement. He walked along the already busy streets of Shinjuku, it was a good day; he was among the humans he so loves to observe, Gok was behind bars courtesy of himself and...and a certain blonde was now his official play toy; for reasons none other then to annoy him. "I'll make a pit stop" he laughed as he spoke to himself and skipped down the long stretch of path heading into Ikebukuro, His client was somewhere in that city anyway; may as well kill two birds with one stone. Soon enough, he was standing in the middle of that said city glancing around at all the people laughing, running or simply talking amongst themselves. They had no idea what sort of danger stood or lived in this very city, or they did and still they tried to ignore that fact. "izayaaaa!" the informant turned around, knowing exactly who had shouted his name. "ah Shizu-chan, nice day ne?" Izaya said with a smug grin on his face. He could see the blonde's boss behind him, which made his grin that much bigger. He knew their constant fighting bugged the hell out of him.

"Shizuo, we still have someone to meet; please try and control yourself?" tom tried to ask, nope Shizuo was too boiled with anger to listen. The blonde stalked up to the information broker, getting right in his face. "stay out of Ikebukuro flea!" Shizuo shouted, gritting his teeth. "I have business here, now be a good protozoan and go away" Izaya said as he reached up and pat the blonde on the head like he was a pet. "izayaaaa!" "ha ha ha, see ya!" Izaya waved a little and then ran off in the opposite direction, Shizuo didn't waste any time and chased after him. "damn informant" tom sighed. The two ran through the crowds of people; getting their attention instantly as they ducked and prepared for the worst. Shizuo followed Izaya down a dimly lit path in-between a few apartment buildings. The blonde growled when they both stopped; before the informant could turn around and give a smart ass comment he was pushed into the wall. "you caught me Shizu-chan, how rare; these days its-" Shizuo leaned forward and kissed the annoying flea on the lips. "shut up louse" Shizuo told him, Izaya smirked and allowed his wrists to be held in the air above his head as they continued to kiss; "this could be a fun game" Izaya claimed...

2 weeks later...

a sign from the road was thrown across the street, a few screamed and move out of the way; Izaya smirked as he watched it fall. Thankfully Shizuo had the day off, but an hour later he got an unnatural message from his enemy :I'm in Ikebukuro, lets see you steal a kiss this time ;): yes, it was Izaya and even though Shizuo was taken aback by the offer; he thrived to rise up to the challenge. So here he was, trying his damn hardest to catch the flea off guard; they hadn't even begun a chase yet. The only time it was possible for them to interact intimately; if that's what you could call their meetings, if they were away from prying eyes. It wasn't as if Shizuo could walk right up to Izaya and kiss him; or visa versa now was it?. Besides, they had gotten to like this game; like their cat and mouse trivial before; this one had a prize. Of course it was Izaya's game for the most part; if Shizuo caught him, he was allowed to kiss him. Izaya sighed and shrugged with his hands outstretched "your never going to catch me with that shitty aim; ha ha ha poor baby"

Shizuo growled and threw another sign at the informant; who merely stepped to the side. By this point the people of Ikebukuro had long dispersed; or at the very least ran to a safer distance. Izaya put up his middle finger "come and get me" Izaya said with a smirk; Shizuo screamed in rage and then ran toward the smaller one and the chase began. Izaya jumped up onto a pole skilfully and landed on a rooftop; he looked down, practically telling the blonde 'think you can chase me now' just with the expression on his face. Shizuo clenched his fists, he looked into the crevice of the alley way where the building stood. He could see ways to get up on the roof where Izaya still stood, with that smug grin on his face. Shizuo smirked in triumph; he was going to reach the top and wipe that grin off of that damn flea's face. Izaya watched with amusement as Shizuo began to climb up the trash bin, gripped onto the ladder of the fire escape and eventually reach the top of the building. The blonde pulled himself up, dusting himself off as he looked at the evil glint in the informant's eye. hands in his pockets, Izaya jumped down off the roof like it was nothing. Shizuo's eyes widen as he ran to the edge of the roof; he'd only just got up and now Izaya was back down on the ground. Izaya looked up with a sly smirk; grabbing his cell phone and typing quickly, then placing it back in his pocket and walking away. Seconds after that, Shizuo pulls his own cell phone out from his pocket after hearing it bleep. :better luck next time Shizu-chan ;p:

"izayaaaa!" Shizuo screams his name from the rooftop, Izaya laughs when he hears it. It's not like he doesn't enjoy, after the tenth encounter...? he couldn't remember how many times they'd actually kissed now but, he was beginning to enjoy them. But in his mind, in his twisted logical mind; Shizuo had to earn them.

It was late into the night now, Shizuo had gone home and seemingly calmed down after his latest encounter with the informant. He was outside, sitting on the steps of his apartment building; taking slow drags from his probably seventh cigarette in an hour. The revving of a motorbike engine came in ear shot range; he turned his head slightly, giving the person getting off the bike a smile and a nod. He stood up and Celty gave him a little wave as she walked over to him; even though she had no head, by the way she was walking he could tell something bothered her. "what's up?" he began "it's kind of late for a delivery isn't it? Or you just out for a stroll?" Shizuo asked with a smile. She pushed her pda in front of his face. [I know] his smile faded a little as he raised an eyebrow at her. "know what? Have you found your head!?" Shizuo asked with a little excitement for his friend. Her shoulders slumped a little before she shook her head. She then pressed a couple of buttons and showed him her pda again; only this time he really didn't like what he saw. A picture, she had taken a picture of him and Izaya ; kissing at the back of Russian sushi of all places. Heh, even simon didn't see them, but of course Celty _did. _He knew that picture to be recently, it was the first time that used tongue to make their interactions more interesting.

It started with pecks, then full kisses; then tongues...they'd also started to use their hands to roam in each other's hair. "shit..." was all he could say as he sat back down on the steps. She took a seat next to him. [what were you thinking!?] "honestly, we don't think about anything when it happens" he told her [_we?_] "I initiated the first kiss; apparent sexual frustrations from anger; and Izaya came up with the game" he confessed. [but it's Izaya , you hate him!] "heh, still do; more or less, but it's not like it's a one sided deal; he wants it as much as I do" [this is crazy! How long has this been happening? Since when can you stand to be close to him; let alone in _that _way] "two weeks, I think...it's my bosses fault in the first place, he thinks I can have intimate interactions if I find someone that can more or less stand my strength if I..lose control" he said "don't get me wrong, I detest my strength; I would do anything to be rid of it, but this is the first time I've been this way with someone; even if that someone is _him_"

[and have you...you know?] Shizuo laughed, now that was pushing things a little too far. [what if it turns into something...more?] Shizuo smiled, Celty truly cared about him; he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I appreciate the worry, we never talk during those circumstances; so I really doubt it happening" Shizuo laughed. [I just don't want to see you hurt, Izaya is Shinra's friend; I understand he cares about him, but I don't trust him...at all] "I know, it really isn't much of anything; we're just messing around, it's fine, I'm fine; it's kind of fun you know?" he reassured her. [ok, but I'm here if you want to talk] they both stood up, he grabbed her hand before she could get back on her bike. "don't tell anyone, not at all; we can't afford for this to get out, you can't even tell Shinra..please" he asked her, he would beg her if he had too. [I won't tell anyone, I tell Shinra everything; but...I won't tell him either, I promise] he smiled and sighed in relief, letting her hand go. She got on the bike and quickly typed [be careful] before speeding off into the night. "shit, maybe I should tell Izaya she knows...I'll tell him tomorrow" he said to himself as he retreated back into his apartment.

He thought about Celty's words as he lay across his bed with his hands resting behind his head. Contemplating whether or not his hatred toward Izaya was faltering, but what did that mean? Did he hate him any more? Was their untold kisses something to be made from? Did he want something else entirely out of this crazy game of theirs? So many questions lingered around in his mind. The only thing he was sure of, was that Izaya wouldn't want any of it; that thought alone hurt him a little. Why? He had no clue, after years of hatred between them both; he was now thinking differently about him. He sighed, Izaya wouldn't want any of it; he made a whole scheme just to see if Shizuo still hated him. The blonde turned over so that his face was against the pillow, he punched it several times in anger; as if he was punching his thoughts. "and I thought my life couldn't suck any more"

the sun was shining, it was a somewhat pleasant day; Sakura was smiling happily as the three of them; being tom and Shizuo were ahead of time. They'd met up with three clients, none of which were much trouble. "lets take a break, you two wanna grab lunch? My treat?" tom asked his two employees. "sure, why not" Shizuo simply said. Sakura clasped her hands together and smiled happily. "that sounds great! Thank you very much Mr Tanaka" Shizuo rolled his eyes. Still overly nice as usual; they walked toward a small but nice looking restaurant.

They grabbed a table to sit down at, outside in the sunshine but under an umbrella so they had shade. "and then I said, well don't you think that's a little over dramatic and- hey Shizuo? Are you even listening to me?" tom asked. No he wasn't, his sights and attention were else where; across the street sat a black van parked. Izaya was leant against it, hands in his pockets with that usual smug look that Shizuo would now refer to it as...sexy. Another being got out of the van, walking around to face the informant. Shizuo found himself tensing a little, he strangely hoped Izaya wasn't in trouble; even though most of the time the flea could handle himself. Continuing to watch, the black and white suited man handed over a wad of cash and then kissed him. Shizuo blinked, he was actually kissing him; Shizuo squinted to see if there was any kind of resistance on Izaya's part. Nope, Shizuo felt his anger rise; he clenched his fists under the table. After the kiss, the guy got back into the van and then drove away. Izaya pulled out his cell phone with a smirk "yes, he plans to leave with the money tonight; you'll find him catching a boat to Utah at seven" and with that he hung up; putting his cell phone in his pocket and walking into the crowd of people. Shizuo just wished he knew what had been said throughout that situation. "Shizuo? Hello? What are you even looking at?" tom asked as he followed his friend's line of sight. Of course he couldn't find anything except, random people and a grocery store. "nothing" Shizuo finally said; he was amazed at his own control over his anger. Was he jealous? Maybe Celty was right...maybe he wanted more; maybe he wanted Izaya all to himself.

The three finished early, around five in the evening; of course being summer, it was still bright and the streets were still packed. Shizuo said farewell to tom and Sakura; deciding to head home and maybe catch an early sleep, he hadn't got much of it last night. When he reached the building his phone bleeped, :I'm just walking about by myself; in Ikebukuro he he: of course it would be Izaya, Shizuo frowned, he was angry and he was going to make sure Izaya knew that. :good for you: yes, short and sweet. :aren't you coming to steal a kiss Shizu-chan?: tst, not this time. Shizuo typed again, hoping that he'd get the hint :no, I'm going home to sleep!: there, that should do it. It bleeped again; or not. :why not? I'm bored; come and get me ;): Shizuo was getting pissed off so he typed out a message pressed send and threw his phone into a wall breaking it. :fuck off flea!:

darkness had made its way over the city, he almost felt guilty, almost. He was lying awake; getting absolutely no sleep whatsoever. Izaya didn't even know why he was angry, well, it wasn't like they were in a relationship. He supposed in that case, it wasn't Izaya's fault; but he couldn't help but feel weird, jealous even. What he thought was completely absurd in his mind; that the person he has hated for almost ten years should now be _his, _no one else's "this is fucking ridiculous, that louse would die of laughter if he knew what I was thinking". He laid there for another ten minutes; attempting to go to sleep, completely failing. He turned his head to the new clock on his bedside table, **22:13. **Shizuo didn't give a damn thought about what the time was, getting off the bed he placed his shoes back on grabbed his key and cigarettes and was back out of the door. Ignoring some stares of fear he received as he passed by some people; Shizuo flagged down a taxi and made his way to Shinjuku. He wondered why or how he knew where Izaya lived; he couldn't even remember when he found out.

Taking a deep breath once he got out of the taxi, he stared up at the tall building; he knew Izaya lived in quite an luxurious apartment. He'd never seen it, he just knew it was this building; he didn't even know what window it was. Still staring up at it, he tilted his head to the side wondering if he should just take a guess. He thought about it for a few minutes; Izaya loved all humans, therefore he would always want to get a good view of everything in the city. It could only be the top ones, which; fortunately for him there were only two. He glanced left and right between them, only one had light still aglow. Izaya was kind of a night freak, who else in their right mind would be up? He wouldn't even be up if it wasn't for his stupid guilt. He looked down and picked up a few tiny stones, he didn't want to break the window; he already had debts to be paid to the city from all the damage he usually caused during his fits of anger. He shuddered at the thought of owing money to someone like Izaya. Carefully he chucked the tiny stones against the window, hoping it was the right one. Feeling stupid, if he hadn't have broke his phone he could have just called him.

He threw a few more stones at the window when he didn't get a response; he growled a little. "damn" with his hands in his pockets he was about to walk away when he heard an all too familiar laugh. Shizuo turned around to see Izaya with his hands in his jacket pockets smirking. The informant looked up to where Shizuo was throwing the stones and then laughed again. "I take it no one's home ha ha ha, assuming you've come to see me of course" "tst, fucking prick; it figures you wouldn't even be at home yet" Shizuo gritted out. "very good Shizu-chan!" Izaya clapped sarcastically. Biting his lip and clenching his fists, he took deep breaths; trying so hard not to smack that smirk right off the informant's face. "not only are you ever so observant, you should know that's not even my window ha ha ha" Izaya laughed. "what!?" "just because I'm rich doesn't mean I'm going to waste money on electric for no reason" "I thought you were home!" Shizuo stated. "obviously I'm not since I'm standing right here" Izaya said, still smirking.

The informant walked toward the building, as he reached the top of the steps he was pushed into the wall; his back facing it. The blonde slammed his hand on the wall next to Izaya's head, Izaya placed his hand on Shizuo's chest with a sly smile as Shizuo leaned in. "nah uh, that's cheating Shizu-chan; you didn't catch me, you didn't earn your kiss" Shizuo took his hand off the wall, slightly stepping back from him. He'd almost forgot the real reason for coming here, as soon as he saw Izaya he succumbed to what had become an instinct and wanted to kiss him. "I saw you today" Shizuo began. Izaya placed his hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall and grinned, "and you didn't get angry? I think your improving!" the informant laughed. "yeh well, what exactly _were _you doing in Ikebukuro today hm? I saw you with that...that guy; with the black van. "oh?" "oh? That's it? I saw him kiss you" Shizuo blurted out. Izaya's eyes widened a little with interest, he leaned off the wall and stood closer to him. "is Shizu-chan, jealous? Ha ha ha; fuck, if you were someone normal who didn't hate me for years I'd say this was almost _cute" _Izayalaughed, Shizuo glared at him in a threatening manner. "I never thought I'd hear that from you of all people" the informant giggled.

"the reason I came here is because I thought you at least deserved an explanation of why I seemed mad and didn't want...your kiss! Obviously I was wrong; you don't fucking deserve anything!" Shizuo shouted as he began to walk away before he provoked a fight. "why in the name of-well-me, since I'm a god and all, why would you be jealous anyway? We have nothing for that to happen; there's nothing between us, we don't have what the _normal _humans call a relationship you idiotic protozoan!" shouted back Izaya, Shizuo stopped at the words, Izaya held a grip on his knife in his pocket; he was prepared encase the blonde decided to attack him.

Without even turning round Shizuo spoke a little more calmly. "what if- what if I want to?" Izaya tilted his head in confusion; although he had a pretty good idea of what Shizuo might mean. He merely wanted him to elaborate; "want to what?" "I want to know, I want to find out what its like to form a relationship; can we have that? All these years of hatred Izaya; I'm tired. Can we try this instead?" still Shizuo didn't turn around, he was too shocked by his own words. "you are forgetting one thing about me brute, I _love _every human, I like each one individually; they're much too fascinating; this other _love _or whatever your thinking of; doesn't exist for me. It simply cannot be"

"why not!?" Shizuo shouted as he whipped his whole body around to face the informant. "its not necessary, I don't need such a thing; I'm above it. Don't worry, you are what they call above average, your not normal either. With your freakishly inhuman strength" Izaya replied coolly. "but I just, I want to be normal; I want a relationship, if what you say is true. If we're both above average, is it wrong for 'us' to be together?"Shizuo asked desperately. He didn't know why, he was all but drawn to the informant; it was a strong feeling he didn't have before, it had to be him. Izaya placed his hands in his pockets with a slight smile, he was quite surprised by the blondes sudden change toward him. He was almost scared of it, Izaya had a natural talent at reading people; but he could never read the person standing in front of him. But this time, this time he could read something; even if it was small and only written in his eyes. He could read, was it care? Need? Perhaps loneliness? It was definitely one of those things.

Five minutes of silence passed between the two, Izaya wasn't sure if he even felt lonely; he almost made himself known to the public so most of the time he was surrounded by humans. Not a thought crossed his mind about feeling such things, he was god wasn't he? He was always so happy, so excitable about the things he conjured up between people. He frowned a little, he was now questioning whether or not he was a little lonely every now and then. If they hid it well enough, could they have this so called relationship? He wasn't even sure they could be around each other so casually without killing one another. The most time they'd spent together was ten minutes; when they kissed, they'd spent more time then that when they were fighting. Finally, after what seemed like forever to Shizuo, Izaya spoke up.

"is it worth the shot Shizu-chan?" he asked seriously for once. "I think it is, don't you think we owe it to ourselves to take whatever is between you and I and lead it to another direction? One that's not full of hate?" Shizuo asked. "ha ha ha ha" the informant just laughed, Shizuo glared at him clenching his fists. "this isn't a fucking joke flea!" Shizuo shouted out, he was pretty sure they were keeping the neighbours awake, but he wasn't leaving until he got a straight answer. "it just sounds so funny because it's coming from you, the man who has wanted me dead by all accounts ne?" Izaya said as he sat on the railing of the building steps. Shizuo closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again. "look, I know it must all sound completely ridiculous; it even sounds it too me, but-those kisses...it's something I've never felt with anyone before" the blonde confessed, taking a step forward.

Jumping off the railing, Izaya smirked; "all right Shizu-chan, lets call it another game; lets begin by hanging out with one another, lunch, dinner; or simply just sitting in the same room for the evening. If it feels right, or if you think you still want this insanity; then I'm not going to argue ok?" Shizuo considered the offer, he'd had enough of playing games, but this was his only shot. He nodded with a small smile, walking up to Izaya he didn't give him much of a choice and kissed him. They backed into the railing, his hands finding their way to Izaya's back. When they parted their eyes were half closed; "fine, this kiss is free; but I won't make it easier for you next time" Izaya stated. "you still want to play this game? I thought we were-" "until we set a day to meet normally, why not?" Izaya was clearly loving tormenting him now that he knew what Shizuo wanted. "when will that be?" Shizuo asked, Izaya laughed at his impatience.

"come here tomorrow, around eight? We can have dinner" Izaya stated. "you cook?" the blonde asked rather surprised. "I'm actually rather good, why don't you come and see what real food tastes like; instead of that crap I've seen you eat" Izaya informed him. "tst, it's not crap; your just a health freak" "ah, good to know you stopped wanting to kill me long enough to pay attention to that" Izaya laughed. Shizuo rolled his eyes and attempted to kiss him again, Izaya jumped back with a grin. "nah uh, sorry Shizu-chan; you'll have to wait until next time! Consider it punishment for trying to cheat earlier ha ha ha, see ya tomorrow!" Izaya said excitedly and then ran into the building. "izayaaaa!"

the next day, Shizuo distracted himself with work; there weren't many clients to deal with today but he was doing anything he could to keep his mind off Izaya What the hell was happening? He was so nervous about tonight; it would be the first time they actually were in the same room without fighting since high school, and even then...he didn't know what to do, should he bring something? He didn't even know if the informant drank; considering how healthy he was. Apart from his basic job description and how much of a bastard he could be he barely knew anything about him. On the other hand he would bet all his wages that the flea knew almost everything about him. What was he to do? He couldn't talk to tom or Shinra or anyone that he found close to them because no one knew; it was a forbidden secret. The only person he supposed he could talk to was Celty, but she was pretty sceptical of the idea; heck, he was too. But he couldn't back out, this was his own idea; he was going to see it through, even if nothing came of it in the end...that actually hurt to think about.

Izaya was bored, he strolled down the streets observing as many humans as possible as he weaved in and out of the busy crowds. He had no work today; or anything that he could be particularly bothered about doing. He smirked when he thought about tonight, it was the look on Shizuo's face when he suggested it. He thought about how much their hate and anger had gone in a total opposite direction, although; in some cases Izaya still hated the blonde, but-he was pretty sure Shizuo didn't. "who knew monsters could do anything but" he said to himself, he leaned against a lamp post merely watching as everyone passed by; rushing about trying to reach an unknown place. He looked at the sign above him, grinning; "well, since I'm in Ikebukuro; it'd be rude of me to ignore him, he's probably getting withdrawal symptoms ha ha ha"

"Look pal. It's very simple; I leant you money and now is the time to pay up" Tom told the sweating guy in front of him. "Damn it, just do it; your pissing me off, pay up or I'll throw you half way across the damn city!" Shizuo shouted; Sakura laughed nervously " let's not jump the gun here-" before she could say anything else the guy ran off; only to get as far as a few feet when he stopped dead in his tracks in front of Izaya "Izaya! thank god, please help; they're after me" Izaya scoffed and then looked behind the man, smirking with a sarcastic wave when he spotted Shizuo and Tom, and- hm; someone he wasn't familiar with, new to their work obviously. "Come on, help me out; I thought you liked me, I'll pay you!" The man said frantically. Izaya laughed, " you can't even pay them back, and I only "liked" you to get a little info for someone else; get it?" Izaya asked; Shizuo's eyes widen, no wonder he recognised that man; no wonder he was more pissed off then usual. an image of this man kissing Izaya again flashed across his mind; he clenched his fists but tried to make it look natural. "You mean- you mean your the one that sold me out to my wife!? but I was the one that- I asked you if she was leaving me for-" the man stutters; utter disbelief written across his face.

"I played you both, you both wanted answers; so I did both jobs ha ha ha, poor you and all this time you thought I was on your side; do you know I'm an info broker? I don't care for sides" the informant couldn't help but laugh at the expression on the man's face; he was utterly clueless. "Damn it! I lost everything because of you! And you!" Turning around to Shizuo and the other two; " I can't pay your money you stupid fools! I'm broke! Totally broke...and homeless..." He fell to his knees. Shizuo clenched his fist tighter, raising it " that's your own damn fault!" He shouted and pounded the guy in the face. Izaya side stepped as the man flew across the street. Of course, Izaya knew there was another reason he did it; he was so jealous of that one kiss it _was_ almost cute. "Shizu-chan, how nice to see you once again ha ha ha, are those anger management classes not working?" Asked Izaya with a confident grin. "What!?" Sakura stood beside him; she placed a hand on Shizuo's arm. " don't be mad, it's ok" she told him, comforting him by moving her hand up and down.

Izaya's eyes suddenly narrowed as he watched her, this was a sort of new emotion to him; he never felt jealous. Just like he didn't feel lonely, or sad, or any other said negative emotions. But here he stood, jealous because the woman was near Shizuo; much too near, touching him! He didn't feel jealous but he knew what it was; he could name the feeling if it came up.

Shizuo could see instantly something bothered Izaya ; his sudden change of rare expression. It only randomly happened when- was Izaya jealous? because Sakura was near him, with her hand on him? It was Shizuo's turn to grin; oh the irony.

"Tst, a little less lenient on your clients Tom-San, might get more out of them ha ha ha; Shizu-chan I expected nothing less, bout time you were your own boss by now ne?" Izaya said with a little less venom then Tom expected; still the boss of the debt collector group frowned at the informant, he really didn't like him that much, although he was more tolerable in high school.

the hold Sakura had on Shizuo tightened a little; the blonde knew Izaya scared her, damn, she was way too innocent for this job. "What do you want flea?" Asked Shizuo trying to sound angry. "I was bored, I thought I would come and annoy you" the informant said with a sly smile.

"Please don't fight; Shizuo" Sakura tried to reason, Shizuo stepped forward making her retreat her hand. Tom put a comforting hand on her shoulder; he felt bad for her; Sakura still liked him but unfortunately for her he was gay. " don't worry, I won't hurt him too much ha ha ha" Izaya said with a wink. Shizuo growled making him step back; his fists clenched and then the chase began. Izaya jumped over the bench running off in the opposite direction; Shizuo started after him chasing him through the streets. "Understand, this happens almost weekly; it's ok" Tom told the girl before him. "R-right" she nodded, still couldn't help but worry, Tom smiled "come on, let's do lunch ok?" He asked; she smiled and said "ok then, but it's my treat this time" she insisted. "fair enough" he wasn't going to argue.

"Izaya! Where the hell are you!? I know I saw you run down here!"  
Shizuo shouted as he turned in every direction to look for him. Well, at least this alley way was rather nice looking. That was a rarity, how long had they been running for? Did they hit the posh side of the city or what? Suddenly, Shizuo was pushed into the wall a knife to his throat; Izaya smirked at him holding one of his arms with his free hand. "Did you miss me?" Izaya asked seductively against Shizuo's ear. "there's doubt, did you miss me hn?" The blonde tried to counter; he knew it sounded lame; he wasn't much good at quick wit.

Izaya took the blade running the flat surface along Shizuo's cheek; then he kissed his lips leaning forward. Before the informant could kiss him again Shizuo decided to try something else. "So, you met Sakura" he felt the cocky flea tense. "you looked mad, were you jealous Izaya ?" Shizuo asked smugly. "And what have I got to be jealous over ne?" turning the tables, Shizuo pushed against him and slammed them both against the opposite wall; so that Izaya was up against it instead.

Shizuo kissed him quickly but fierily; Izaya smirked "hn...your getting good at this" the blonde gave a smirk of his own before grabbing both of Izaya's wrists tightly; causing him to drop his knife. He raised both hands and pinned them above his head against the wall. Shizuo didn't hesitate too press his Lips against Izaya's each one trying to battle for dominance; neither one was faltering, a clash of two opposites.

Izaya ran his tongue along the blondes teeth demanding entrance. When that was denied he bit down on his lip causing a small squeak of shock; their tongues soon began to dance together. Shizuo moved away and started kissing his neck, the informant raised his head giving Shizuo full exposure. Before anything else could happen it began to lightly rain. Izaya pushed Shizuo away with a grin as he heard a groan of protest. "See you tonight Shizu-chan" he said. "W-what time again?" The other replied with a breathless stutter. "eight" Izaya grabbed his knife and ran off out of the alleyway. "Damn flea, what are you doing to me?" Shizuo craved the kiss like a drug addiction, that surely wasn't right was it? He didn't really know what love was or lust, or anything like that. he had no choice, he had to talk to Celty; she was the only one he was close to that was in a relationship. She wouldn't be happy about his decisions but maybe she could at least give him some advice about it.

Six in the evening, two hours before he had to take that one step further in their fucked up version of a relationship. It was just dinner, but to Shizuo it felt like something much more; he supposed it was kind of a big deal. this would be their first interaction without trying to murder each other; sure, they'd passed that when they began the secret make out sessions. This was different, this was hanging out together, talking, probably more kissing; getting to know each other, Shizuo smiled. he felt like they were starting again, like meeting for the first time; how could so many years of hate just vanish? the only thing he could dub Izaya as now was annoying.

sure enough, to his relief he heard an engine roar in the distance coming closer. He turned his attention to his left; spotting the Dullahan immediately. He waved her his way, she stopped beside him right away. getting off her bike, he smiled at her and she tilted her helmet sideways. "what?" [no bartender suit!] Shizuo chuckled a little; leaning against a post. "Yeh...I know, I sort of-have a date" he said slowly, it was obvious by her tense silence that she was either shocked or contemplating if she liked it or not; knowing with whom it was with. [really? But- I thought it wasn't- when did it become this?] he couldn't help but smile, she was always caring toward him. "it wasn't meant to be, but- I dunno, lately I can't seem to hate him" he confessed. She sat back on her bike, like she needed to sit down before she fainted. [does he, even want this too?] "I don't know for sure, whatever it is he feels; it must be something, it's him that's always coming for me; he always initiates the chase that leads to the kisses, I told him about the feeling to try a relationship. He could have said no, he did at first multiple times; then he invited me for dinner, something along the lines of step by step..."

[I see...be careful, I don't want you getting hurt; I don't hate him but I don't trust him either, seems a bit too quick to get over the hate between you both that's all] he nodded, he had doubts too "all we want to do is try, the only thing we can do; if it doesn't work then we won't be in too deep for either of us to get hurt" he claimed, she understood his logic; at least they weren't rushing. [I haven't told Shinra yet, you have my support ok?] Shizuo smiled, "thanks, Erm...do I look ok? Should I bring anything?" She shook her head, [best not, at least until you know what he likes?] he breathed deeply, looking at his clothes. [its fine, you look good; it's a nice look for you, a nice change] "good, well I'll let you know how we manage; see ya" [relax and have fun, be yourself but calmer and be careful :)] he nodded and walked away.

he hated that he was so nervous, now eight; he stared up at the apartment of Izaya's he walked up the steps, and buzzed to be let in.

Izaya smirked when he heard the door buzz; Shizuo could wait. He stood back a little to admire his handiwork. Finely cooked pasta, glazed in a low wine and basil sauce with chopped mushrooms, chicken and peppers. the door buzzed again, he left the food sat on the table and pushed the button to speak. "Well at least your timing doesn't suck Shizu-chan! you can come up, I'm number 1 top floor!" That ever creepily cheerful voice sounded through the intercom. The door was released and Shizuo walked through and began up the flights of stairs. "Tst, he would be number 1 wouldn't he?" Shizuo said to himself.

Biting his bottom lip and taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. "It's open!" His voice sounded again. slowly opening the door, he walked through and his breath hitched. this apartment, was amazing; it was so huge, obviously he was expecting something way more then his but...  
He shut the door behind him, gazing around; the whole living room was laminate flooring; with a rug in the middle where a small table sat with a confusing looking chess board. A large sofa was with it, by the big window there was a large book shelf with endless books on it. Next to it was a decent size desk with an expensive looking computer on it. Shizuo cringed, he didn't do well with technology; he just about managed to handle his cell phone, that was enough for him. he looked to his right to spot what had to be a tv at least fifty four inches on the wall. "Damn, the fucking flea is loaded" he whispered under his breath. "Ha ha ha, Would you like a tour?" Shizuo span around to see Izaya leaning against a door frame with his hands in his trouser pockets smirking that damn smirk of his. Same trousers, same long black t shirt; however, something told Shizuo he looked damn good all of a sudden. was that how things were now? Was he suppose to think that?

Izaya stared at him, eyes travelling unnoticed up and down his body. Shizuo wasn't wearing his bartender uniform, he was wearing blue jeans and a black short sleeved shirt. Licking his lips a little, he hadn't seen him in normal clothes since just after high school. Obviously back then he didn't bat an eyelid, but now...he had to refrain from telling him too just skip to dessert. it was just dinner, they weren't even prepared much for this let alone anything else.

It had been five Minutes since either had said anything, Shizuo swallowed the lump in his throat and decided to speak first; he was a little scared about the way the informant was looking at him. "It's- you have a nice place; I suppose it's brought?" He asked, Izaya smirked a little. "damn straight, the price was reasonable; now why don't you quit gawking and come eat, it tastes nasty when it's cold" Izaya said and left him in the living room.

The debt collector soon followed Izaya into what he could only assume was the kitchen. He was right, the kitchen was small in comparison to the living room but still a pretty big size. the counters were marble texture; several draws and cupboards surrounded them, in between was the oven and the fridge. Then his eyes set on the food, the rounded two plates at opposite ends of the long table. god it looked so nice, he couldn't remember when he had this sort of meal. "Two chairs, I don't eat that much here; I tend to get food while out" Izaya stated, like he was trying to open up a casual conversation. Shizuo nodded, they both sat down, the blonde sitting nearest to the door. "don't worry, it's not going to poison you Shizu-chan! Ha ha ha" Izaya laughed as Shizuo's cheeks went a little red. "Sorry, it just looks nice" he said, "well it should, I don't eat slops and fast foods like some dead beat" Izaya claimed "I like fast food sometimes" Shizuo said with a small frown. "Huh, well what'd ya know"

After that they ate their meal in silence; whether it was manners or because neither had anything to say. Once they finished they cleared the plates, putting them into the sink. "C-Can I smoke in here?" Shizuo asked hesitantly; Izaya frowned "no, we can go to the roof if you want?" Izaya said more chirpier. "Sure, let me guess; you own that too?" Shizuo teased a little, he was beginning to feel a lot more calmer. " meh, part of it" Izaya grinned. "Dinner was really awesome, thanks" Shizuo never thought a compliment to Izaya would come out of his mouth; it felt kind of refreshing. "Its not a master piece; Let's go"

Izaya grabbed his fur jacket; Shizuo gave him a weird look as he slid his arms in. "like you don't wear the same get up bartender uniform?" It was Izaya's turn to tease. " that's not what I was- it's just; it's a pretty warm evening. "Let's go then!" The informant piped completely ignoring Shizuo. Locking the door behind them Shizuo followed Izaya to the fire exit that led to the stairs up to the roof. once up, Shizuo gasped at the sight of the city. "You can see everything from up here, damn; so many bright lights and lit buildings, who knew a city could look this...cool" Shizuo said while taking in the sight.

"that's what's best about the top floor, I'm the only one that comes up here" Izaya said. "I can't imagine why, it's so peaceful" Shizuo replied. "Ha ha ha, does a brute like you even understand that word?" Izaya asked still laughing. Shizuo glared at him, clenching one fist. "Did I make you mad?" Izaya walked toward him and placed his hands on his chest. leaning forward he placed a light kiss on his lips. "Lighten up" Izaya moved his hands up and snaked them around Shizuo's neck; having to stretch up a little to reach. "We're alone, it's not forbidden if we're alone Shizu-chan; now kiss me"

Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya's small frame, capturing his lips in their first real kiss. Passionate, exhilarating; tongues exploring each others. It was different, all their kisses before were rushed, dangerous; nervous that somebody might spot them. This time, they were completely alone; no alley way, no interruptions, no having to provoke the other for this to happen.

This kiss...wasn't forbidden 


	6. you saved me before, gift of innocence

**authors note: once again, thank you for the reviews and I'm glad you like my story :) your the best. There's lemon in this, please don't be harsh; it's my first time at writing a yaoi sex scene. Hope you enjoy it!**

For the third time today a debt client was out to piss him off. Damn he hated them, just little things they would say to try and weasel out of it would send him raging. He raised his fist to the shaking middle aged man and was about to send him flying when his phone rang. Tom and Sakura looked at him strangely; that was odd. Unable to ignore the annoying noise, Shizuo retracted his fist to grab his phone from his pocket as Tom and Sakura kept a close eye on the guy. annoyed to see the caller ID as none other then Izaya he sighed frustratingly. staring at the screen as it continued to flash up ❤secret lover❤ when he realised that the informant was insistent he answered it, slamming down his foot near the guy to let him know not to try and sneak away. The guy gulped, staying put "what is it!?" Shizuo asked almost angrily. "Shizu-chaaaan!" Izaya purred down the phone smirking as he did so. "What?" "Whatcha doin?" Izaya asked with a kiddish tone. Was he serious? Did he really call him just for- "I'm working-something you should be doing" Shizuo replied through clenched teeth. He kept his eyes on the client while trying to have a somewhat discussion with his 'in progress' partner. "Ah! The joys of self employment Shizu-chan!" Izaya chirped; he knew full well Shizuo would be at work, he'd just finished handing over some info to a regular client and now he was bored again.

"can't you bother someone else for now? I'm busy- y-yes...I guess I miss you" Tom and Sakura exchanged shocked glances as Shizuo blushed ever so slightly. "your welcome over tonight, I'm sure you'd much rather be kissing me then being stuck alone in your small apartment ne?" Izaya asked, picturing the look on his face; he was so doing it on purpose knowing that he would be with Tom and it would keep that girl at a distance. Fine, so he was jealous; but Shizuo was his now right? Isn't that what they agreed? "I'll see you tonight, around seven" Shizuo whispered. he hung up, turned around but was met with a metal pole to his face. "Shizuo!" Sakura cried in worry. Tom stared a little in concern, but he'd known the blonde long enough to know he would be ok though. Shizuo growled when the pole bent in half at contact; the guy whimpered and dropped it. "I-I'll pay you! I promise! I'm sorry!" The man tried to reason, blood seemed to seep through a cut on his left eyebrow. Shizuo's eyes widen in rage, he grabbed the man by the shirt with both hands and swung him around and then let him fly into the nearby vending machine.

"Too late!" He shouted. Sakura ran to him, pulling a piece of cloth from her bag to dab over his eye. He moved away from her with a smile; "it'll be fine, my body has a high tolerance for injuries" Shizuo told her; she withdrew her hand with a nod. "Nothing personal" he tried to reassure her. Tom grinned a little; he turned to Sakura and gave her a couple of bills. "Why don't you go get us some drinks?" He asked her, she smiled and then quickly ran to a drinks machine. Tom nudged his friend with his elbow.

"Sooo, that phone call sounded quite promising; care to share?" Tom asked smugly.

"It's nothing really..just an old friend" Shizuo tried to say "your a bad liar, you met someone! When? How long-?" Tom asked almost excitedly; Shizuo chuckled mentally, he sounded like a teenage girl. "two weeks tomorrow" was it lame that he'd counted? It had been almost two weeks now since the once two enemies made their game into an official trial relationship. "Why didn't you tell me? I'm happy for you! What's his name? Do I know him?" He knew Tom would start asking a million questions; he supposed it was kind of a big deal. "No name, and-I don't think you know him" he couldn't very well tell Tom that the person who he was finally in a relationship with was the infamous Izaya Orihara; Tom would probably have a heart attack. Sakura came back with the drinks, handing Shizuo a milkshake and Tom an espresso shot can. "They don't have milk in the vending machines; is that ok?" She asked nervously "it's fine, thanks" "Sakura! Shizuo has a boyfriend!" Tom blurted, "I knew once you found out you'd be on the case about it for hours" Shizuo complained; luckily Tom was a very close friend, other wise by now he'd be in the hospital.

"it's a big deal, you followed my advice!" "well I'm happy for you too Shizuo, what's he like?" Sakura asked with a smile. Finishing his milkshake, he threw it into the trash can "annoying" he responded with one word. "They all are at first, now let's go back to mine; it's pay day and I'm sure you want your pay check" Tom said as the three of them made their way too his place. "So we're done for the day?" Sakura asked "yeh, not too many today; I'm sure Shizuo is eager to get too his lover" Tom laughed. Shizuo blushed a little "shut up"

They got to the building and began to make their way to the second floor; walking to the fourth door down, tom unlocked the door and motioned for them to come in. It was slightly bigger then Shizuo's, nice blue carpet; neat living room with a two seater couch. Decent sized television on a beige wooden stand, at the side he had a long tower of DVD collection. The kitchen was linked to the living room, containing a fridge/freezer, four cupboards and draws, a small stove and a microwave. It was bad, but all Shizuo kept thinking about was Izaya's apartment; it just felt so comfortable. He shook the thoughts out of his head; he probably was just getting used to being there, around him. Tom sat on the couch and grabbed his cheque book and a pen; he tore out two sheets and started to write them out to both Shizuo and Sakura "make yourselves at home" he told them as he wrote. Sakura smiled, taking off her shoes and sat on the floor, Shizuo stretched and took off his shoes; placing his keys, phone and cigarettes on the table. "mind if I use the bathroom tom?" Shizuo asked casually. "sure, you know where it is" tom waved his hand.

Once Shizuo was out of the room, tom glanced at his phone he'd placed on the table. His hand edged closer to it, hesitating; thinking whether it was right or not. Screw it, he had to know who it was Shizuo was dating; he was his friend and he was excited for him. Tom grabbed his phone and checked the latest phone call; smiling as he saw it under ❤secret lover❤. "what are you doing?" Sakura asked nervously. "this wont take a sec, keep an eye out for Shizuo" tom told her. He grabbed his own home phone and typed in the number that was on Shizuo's cell phone. "I don't think you should be doing that-" Sakura tried to tell him "it'll be fine he he!" "but-" "shhh, it's ringing" tom hushed her. After a few rings, someone picked up; that he knew too well "Tom-san! Well this is a surprise! What exactly can I do for you hm? One of your clients skip town?" piped the informant; he had no idea how Izaya had his home number but that wasn't the point. "damn, sorry Izaya ; think I dialled the wrong number or something" tom said "fair enough, and no hard feelings about those debt comments hn? Tell the brute to take a chill out or something ha ha ha" Izaya laughed. "s-sure; he's gonna kill you one day if you don't quit it" tom stated

"I've yet to see the day, when it comes I'll be sure to watch my back ha ha" Izaya said and then hung up. "so do you know him?" Sakura asked "I was sure I dialled right..." tom checked the number he dialled to the number on the cell phone one number at a time. It was defiantly right; tom suddenly paled...his friend and- and that cocky, arrogant info broker, together? How the hell did that happen? "he's coming" Sakura whispered. Tom quickly pushed exit on the cell phone back to the phone screen and put it back where it was. Shizuo walked into silence, he could sense a little unsteadiness but didn't think much of it. "yo tom, you all right? Look like you seen a ghost or something" Shizuo stated. Tom smiled and laughed, "nah! Just thinking is all; am I pale? Didn't notice, did you Sakura?" Sakura gave him a look that said why get me involved. She smiled "not really" "here's ya pay cheque" tom said as he handed over the paper, Shizuo folded it and placed it in his pocket. Tom then handed Sakura hers and she bowed her head politely. "thank you Mr Tanaka"

"well, see ya tomorrow; I'm off" Shizuo said as he gave a small wave "yeh sure; but-ya know, your due a day off so you can take that tomorrow if you want?" tom suggested. "you sure?" Shizuo asked to make sure. "go for it! Its all good, in fact may as well take the whole weekend off; there's barely any clients at the weekend, you'll only end up going home early anyway" tom said, Shizuo raised an eyebrow, his boss was being weird but heck; he wasn't going to complain about having two days off. Normally he would have complained about being bored when he had a day off; but he found it not so bad now he had things he could do with his time.

"all right, thanks; so I'll see ya Monday then" Shizuo said, putting all his belongings back in his pocket. "bye, see you Monday Shizuo, have a good weekend!" she said with a smile, Shizuo grinned a little "yeh, you too" he said and then put his shoes on and walked out of the door. "I can't believe it!" tom shouted suddenly, making Sakura jump. "w-what? Who was it on the phone? Do you know who Shizuo is dating?" she asked "at first I thought I'd dialled the wrong number, but when I got an answer- the person on the other end was Izaya " tom told her. Sakura's eyes went wide "what!?"

:I'm at home, finished early, how about I come over now?: Shizuo was texting Izaya as he tried to get into some dark blue jeans at the same time. Izaya was quick to respond, he must really be bored. :don't keep me waiting too long ;): Shizuo rolled his eyes, Izaya was such a flirt when he wanted to be. Placing a light grey short sleeved shirt on, he retrieved his keys and wallet from the side; grabbed his cell phone and a pack of cigarettes (he never went anywhere without those) and locked the door behind him. :on my way you impatient flea x: by the time he noticed the x he'd already pressed send. "damn, cancel cancel; shit..well, can't do much about it now" he said to himself. He placed the phone in his pocket as he continued to walk.

He was about five minutes away from Izaya's building, his phone bleeped; he was afraid to see the the response. He was pleasantly surprised by what he did get; breathing out a small sigh of relief. :ooo progression! Didn't think that was going to come from you Shizu-chan; better give you one back ne? X x x huh, well there's three ha ha: "tst, cocky bastard; I swear he just never over thinks anything" he said under his breath as he reached the building and entered; he began up the stairs heading all the way to the top. He knocked on the door, "open!" his voice sounded out. Shizuo walked in, taking his shoes off at the door; he walked into the large living room and gasped. "what's wrong Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked trying to act innocently. He was wearing a light brown jumper, that was slightly too big for him and some comfortable black combats; his clothes were much baggier then what he usually wore. "y-you look different...you look-" "what? Sexy? Hot?" Izaya stepped closer to the blonde, he stopped inches from him. "kind of..cute" Shizuo said more quietly with a slight blush. "ha ha ha, well; I've never been called that before" Izaya laughed. "heh; who knew I'd be the first to say it" Shizuo replied. "first time for everything Shizu-chan; now are you going to stand there or are you going to put those lips to better use" Izaya said with a smirk, in an instant Shizuo grabbed his jumper and kissed him.

The two tumbled from the slight force; Izaya turned them so that he landed on top onto the couch. "hey Shizu-chan" Izaya purred. "hey..." Shizuo leaned forward and kissed him again, making it last longer. He was granted immediate access as his tongue dived into Izaya's mouth; both muscles danced around each other. They pulled away from one another to catch their breath; Izaya ran his thumb over the fading cut on Shizuo's eye. "that guy took a cheap shot earlier" Shizuo informed him. Izaya smirked "that poor human ha ha ha, didn't he know he'd end up worse?" Izaya asked playfully. Shizuo chuckled "obviously not" the two kissed again, Izaya left his lips and nipped down Shizuo's jaw and then back up again. Shizuo glided his fingers through the informants hair gently; leaning into the kiss. They pulled away again, "I wanna get to know you Izaya " Shizuo told him, still playing with his hair. "that's a bit late ha ha ha" "no, I want to get to know _you, Izaya _; I don't really know anything about you; other then your annoying and whatever your twisted job gets you" Shizuo said. "you probably know whatever there is to know about me; being an informant" he added.

Izaya sat up from Shizuo, the blonde followed suit as he sat on the right side. "not really, I know your business, family; things like that. I don't know anything personal; I hated you why would I care about that?" Izaya confessed. "oh...right, lets start too; shall we?" Shizuo asked, Izaya thought about it for a minute; he didn't want to talk about anything he knew to be just kept to himself. "lets just be here, ok" Izaya told him, Shizuo seemed a little shocked when Izaya laid down on his back; using his legs as a pillow and resting his own legs on the opposite arm of the couch. "O-ok" the blonde tried to relax, this wasn't easy for him; he wasn't used to being with someone like this. His hands by his sides, Izaya curled his hand around the nearest one; making Shizuo tense a little. Izaya chuckled lightly, "relax Shizu-chan, I won't bite".

Izaya surprised himself by his actions; he'd been with many in their beds, he hadn't really held a relationship. He never felt the need, nor did he want too; somehow Shizuo made him feel different. The blonde made him feel comfortable, relaxed and- and safe, Shizuo was so strong and he couldn't help but feel that sense of security he didn't know he could have or needed. He wasn't sure he wanted this feeling; but it was both of them that suggested this in the end, should he see it through? This wasn't just some random guy he ended up with from a bar, this was Shizuo; his once sworn enemy and rival, now lover/ possibly boyfriend. Each of their flaws were already passed; they already knew them, could this work? But what was the difference between loving his humans to finding this other love that Shizuo wanted? He wouldn't know that answer until he tried.

"Izaya ?" "hmm...?" Shizuo looked down at the informant, amazed at how content he seemed to be. He looked like he was going to fall asleep, Shizuo smiled mentally; Izaya reminded him of a cat, ironic that he nicknamed him flea. "I got the whole weekend free" Shizuo told him, trying to start a conversation while watching him play with his fingers. "Tom-san phoned me today actually, said he had the wrong number; but I think he knows" Izaya said, locking their hands. "how? I didn't tell him" Shizuo asked, a little surprised. "he doesn't have the cell phone number I use for you, Namie, Shinra and Celty; I have his home number on each of my phones. But he only has one and that one isn't it" "so how'd it get it then?" Shizuo asked again. "from yours obviously; hearing that conversation of ours must have defiantly peaked his curiosity, he wanted to know who your-secret lover is" Izaya sat up and grabbed Shizuo's cell phone pulling up his contact name as he said the last part. Shizuo blushed, "I couldn't think of anything else, but how did he-" Shizuo stopped in mid sentence, thinking back on the day. "damn, I left my stuff on the table when I went to the bathroom; sorry" Shizuo growled to himself. "well it isn't like you blurted it out; the question is do you trust him? Because I don't" "you don't trust anyone" Shizuo said back. "yes, he's one of the few I do trust; with my brother and Celty" he added. "do you trust me?" Izaya asked slyly. Leaning in to kiss him, Shizuo gave him a small one "it's in progress" he said and kissed him again.

"ok then, lets do questions hm? I get to ask you a question; you have to answer it and then you can ask me one. Nothing too deep, I'm not going to go and spill secrets to you off a silver platter or anything ha ha; deal?" Izaya asked, laying back down with his head on his lap. "all right, why not; can I go first?" Shizuo replied, watching as the informant began to play with his hand again; entangling their fingers. "if you want too" Izaya said. "what's your favourite colour?" he asked casually making Izaya chuckle. "I know I said nothing deep, but give me something" he said as he smirked

"Just answer it, I couldn't think of anything off hand" Shizuo said with a little blush. "black and red" "oh, right; I suppose that makes sense" Shizuo smiled embarrassingly. "My turn, what's your hobby?" Izaya asked; his eyes looking up at him. "Hobby?" "You know mine, so it's only fair that I know yours" the informant claimed. "Well...I don't really have one; I can't do anything without getting angry so easily, but I suppose just sitting quietly like this; peaceful is kind of nice" Shizuo confessed. "Heh, what a softy you are" Izaya chuckled teasingly. "Shut up, question number two; Erm...do you get along with your sisters?" Shizuo shifted uncomfortably; unsure if that was too deep " I do, sometimes; it's probably my fault they act the way they do, my bad influences on them" Izaya stated as he lightly kissed his finger tips. "What makes you say that?" Shizuo asked without realising he was running his fingers through the informants hair.

"when we were young, I was left with them almost constantly while my parents worked abroad; it started around the time I was eleven" "they left you by yourself!? To look after them alone?" Izaya smiled, he could feel Shizuo tense with anger. "Yeh...I took care of them, when they fell, when they were sick; I guess my twisted ways and logic rubbed off on them.." Izaya told him. "Do you regret that?" Shizuo asked slowly, Izaya turned his head to the side. "Sometimes..."

"My turn now, we got off track didn't we, question two; what's your favourite pudding?" Back to basics, Izaya obviously didn't want to talk about his parents; who could blame him? "I suppose, I really like to eat chocolate sponge with whipped cream, or those little chocolate pudding cups" "ha ha, you have a sweet tooth" Izaya laughed. "Yeh I guess so, question three; how come you eat so healthily? Your not exactly on the chubby side; in fact I'd say you were a little under weight" Shizuo told him, trying to hide his concern. He didn't want to rush into to this so soon; but he couldn't help himself, he truly wanted this to work out, it was making him feel wanted just by Izaya telling him these little things. "concerned Shizu-chan? Ha ha, actually my weight is perfectly right for my height; hundred and twenty seven pounds, that's nine stone" Izaya claimed happily "thought it was less, you look skinny" Shizuo told him. "Meh, we can't all be muscle bound ne?" Izaya teased "funny one"

the two sat in silence for a bit; just enjoying the peacefulness between each other, something that would have never crossed their minds before. "Question three..." Izaya piped up again although quieter. "Hmm..?" "Why did you hate me, back when we met?" Shizuo was taken aback by the question. "you put me through a lot of shit, you framed me, constantly finding ways to piss me off-" Shizuo was cut off before he could get angry. "That was after, I'm talking about the first day we met; the day Shinra introduced us" Izaya corrected him. "I just did..I could sense-" "you didn't give me much of a chance, you just looked at me and claimed you hated me when I hadn't even done anything yet" Izaya said calmly, Shizuo hadn't thought of it like that before; maybe all of this could have been avoided if- "I know, I tend to judge people at first sightings; thinking as If its a sixth sense..." Shizuo confessed. "Oh don't get me wrong; your assumption was probably spot on ha ha ha, I was just curious" Izaya joked "well, I'm sorry; I could've at least given you a small chance" the blonde sighed uncomfortably

"You did..." Izaya Said quietly, Shizuo looked down at him; the informant smiled a little. "Back in high school, you helped me remember? It was my first grasp at passing off some information, I couldn't help but let out more then they wanted. They weren't very happy about it" Izaya relayed what he remembered. Shizuo stared at him, a little shocked "but, I didn't think you- you said you didn't remember" Shizuo said a little startled "I lied..."

seven years ago

the school bell rang, signalling the end of the day; students rushed out of their class rooms. A young Izaya; aged sixteen walked out with his hands in his pockets. Grinning as he glanced at all the people running about, anxious to get home obviously. Once the halls were cleared of most students, all was beginning to go quiet. "oi, Orihara! Wait up" a unknown voice shouted after him; he swirled around glancing over at the one that called him. "can I help you?" Izaya questioned "yeh, heard a rumour going around you were the best person to go to; you know, for the best source of information" the boy said, he was a year above Izaya and slightly bulkier; short brown hair and lazily dressed. Izaya knew this guy was suppose to be somewhat of a menace in the school; he had some pretty interesting stuff on him too "are you the type to listen to rumours?" asked Izaya "are they true? Heard you get paid for it, must be good hn?" the guy asked again.

"so what makes you think I'll get the info you need? You know I haven't dealt with getting information per-say, I just tend to pick up on things along the way" Izaya claimed as a matter of fact. "I know you can get what I need, I have money; I can pay you if that's what you want" "what exactly do you want to know Haru?" Izaya asked again, although still smirking, he was getting bored. "test answers, damn fucking test answers; for our science test in two days, I'm not the brainiest guy in the box. I have to have those results or else- just get it" Haru begun to demand. "is that it? How lame; I was hoping for something a little more dramatic" Izaya chuckled. Haru grabbed Izaya by his top, lifting him slightly in the air. "you will get it for me! Dammit I need them! now tell me the cost!" "ooo, so scary and threatening ha ha ha; since your so sadly desperate, fifty yen" Izaya told him, Haru released him and handed him the money. "you'll have it by tomorrow" Izaya stated, smirking as he walked away from him. "thanks!" Haru shouted after him.

The cocky teen was waiting around for Shinra to finish his extra science after school class so he had time to kill anyway. He made his way down to the IT room on the opposite side of the building, no one was in there; sitting down at one of the computers he booted it up. Being a close friend to the class president had it's perks; he used Shinra's password to look into the answers and results of the science they had yet to take which others had already taken. Pulling up the answer page he clicked print and folded the paper into his pocket. Smirking, he then logged out and logged into the schools newspaper site. Every student had their own user-name and password for this, giving them a chance to use their insight on things that happened or they'd seen during the day. Such as the lunch menu, updates on tests, events to take place; Izaya had a better motive for using the newspaper site. He sent a text to Shinra and began his work, he laughed sinisterly. :I'm in the IT lab room ab, come find me when your done:

Shinra pushed up his glasses tiredly, that was a long class; who knew he could do so many dissections in one sitting. Turning a corner he made it to the IT room ab, he walked in as Izaya was signing off. "what were you working on?" Shinra asked, being his nosy self. Getting off the chair and turning off the computer, he placed a hand on Shinra's shoulder with a grin. "you'll find out tomorrow!" Izaya exclaimed happily. Shinra gave him a suspicious look "what did you do?" he asked. "nothing, you'll see" Izaya said as he skipped out of the room with Shinra following closely behind. "I wanted you to stay **out** of trouble Izaya" Shinra whined

The next day, Haru walked through the school gates with three of his friends following him. As soon as they did everyone hushed on the school grounds. Everything went eerily silent; they looked around, eyes staring at them accusingly. "That was odd, everyone is acting like someone died or something" one mate claimed. "Who knows, maybe someone did" Haru replied. "There's Orihara, let's ask him; he probably knows" the others agree and the four of them make their way toward him. He smirked at them as he leant against the wall near the bleachers. He handed Haru a folded piece of paper when the guy stopped in front of him. Haru opened it up, smiling with satisfaction "yeh, you did get it" Haru said happily. "Yes I did, it wasn't all that hard really" Izaya bragged, still with an ever present grin; if possible it had grown darker. "What's going on around here? Everyone is acting weird, did someone die or something?" One of them asked casually.

"Not a clue" was all Izaya said as he walked away and into the building. Shinra looked around at everyone and then followed his friend into the building. "What did you do?" Shinra asked, the same question he had yesterday hoping he'd get an answer. "Not read the school newspaper this morning?" Izaya asked whilst chucking one at him from a nearby stand. Shinra caught it and scanned over the front page; his eyes widened as he did so "seriously!? Haru's dad is some sort of Yakuza!? How the hell did you find that out? That's almost scary, no one wonder everyone seems on edge this morning; but...posting it on the school news paper? Are you sure that's a good idea? what If he sees this and sends someone after you!?" Shinra exclaimed rather loudly "pft, if you keep your mouth hushed; no one is going to know who wrote it anyway, I didn't exactly post my name on it" Izaya stated. Shinra then smiled, he trusted Izaya knew what he was doing "heh, Nakura right?" Shinra asked, Izaya smirked "nothing gets passed you does it my little nerd friend" Izaya laughed.

Shizuo walked onto the school grounds, noticing for once it was quiet. a male Student ran across him with a newspaper in his hand toward Haru "Watch it!" Shizuo shouted at him after almost getting ran into. The blonde made his way into the building; glaring angrily with gritted teeth when he spotted Izaya "how's it going Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked with a sarcastic wave. "Don't talk to me! we're not friends you flea!" Shizuo shouted, Shinra laughed a little when Izaya shrugged and said "like I want your friendship anyway you overgrown brute, see ya later Shinra"

"What's that know it all brat up to anyway" Shizuo asked with a hint of venom in his voice. "Ha ha, nothing you wanna know about" Shinra told him. "Tst, usual shit as normal then" the blonde replied as Shinra followed him to their first lesson.

Haru was alone, at the back of the school talking on his cell phone while making sure no teacher was about. " it's all over the newspaper in school" Haru said with a frown. "Do you know who did it, who posted it?" The person on the other end replied; with a serious tone, one that demanded respect. "It says Nakura, although I think that's a made up name; I've a pretty good idea who it is" Haru said as confident as possible.

There was silence from both ends for a few seconds. "Teach him a lesson..." "I'm not killing anyone father" Haru told him, trying not to sound fearful "ha ha ha, I didn't say that now did I, your just brats; and brats need to be punished get it?" His dad laughed half heartedly, but Haru could tell he was serious. Haru grinned a little "yeh I got it, I'll do it for you, in your name dad" Haru told him "that's my son, have fun; you can tell me all about it when I come home tomorrow, try and break a bone; or at the very least make sure he hurts eh?" His dad spoke cruelly that made Haru shudder. "Y-yes sir" Haru hung up the phone, biting his bottom lip. "I'm gonna need help for this"

It was quiet outside, Izaya was sitting on top of the bleachers fiddling with the pocket knife in his hand. He had a free period so he chose to sit in view where he could watch as people went about their business. Haru came out of the building, walking up to the cocky teen. "I know it was you!" Izaya turned his attention to the voice and smirked. "accusing someone is a very harsh thing Haru" Izaya said acting like he was hurt by the comment. "Your the only one in this school who would know how to find that out!" Haru shouted back, Izaya leaned back shrugging as he did so. "I don't like being threatened Haru, I got your results for you; but on top of that I had to make sure you knew I wasn't one to mess with, I'm sure with a dad like yours you should understand that ha ha ha" Izaya laughed.

"and I'm going to teach you what happens when you mess with me" Haru stated, Izaya sat up, a hand resting over his knee. "you think I'm scared of you, just because your dad is some sort of Yakuza? Ha ha ha, you and who else?" Izaya asked pointing his knife at Haru; Three others stepped out from where they were hiding. Izaya stood up on the bleachers, arms outstretched with a firm grip on his weapon. "so you want to do this, here on the school grounds? All right then; lets have some fun" Izaya said as he jumped off and sliced Haru across the chest; laughing as he felt a deja vu of his and Shizuo's fight. Izaya then ran off, "get him!" one of the friends shouted. "wait! Two of you run that way to catch him from the front" Haru shouted as the four split up, he and one other started chasing him to where he was running off to. Izaya ran around the corner of the back of the school, he soon ran into the other two that had separated. He stepped back and held up his knife threateningly, Haru and his other friend soon caught up to them. Izaya span around and slashed his friend in the leg, he ducked quickly when a punch from someone else came his way. He sliced him across the shoulder, laughing at their yells; Haru gritted his teeth unaware how quick Izaya was. "just grab him!" Haru barked, Izaya side stepped two of them but was a few seconds late to dodge the other two.

They grabbed each of his arms and pulled him away to push him into the wall; he seethed a little when the back of his head hit it. Haru and the other one soon joined them, "think its funny now!" shouted Haru, Izaya grinned at him; making him more nervous. Haru threw a punch across his face, drawing blood; he then kneed him in the stomach. Izaya grunted at the impact, laughing at their confused faces. "I'm somewhat disappointed, son of a Yakuza and you can barely throw a punch; no wonder you needed those results ha ha" Izaya said as he freed one of his arms by kicking the guy in the shin. Haru growled and quickly stepped forward, he head-butted him above the eye; giving them the opportunity to recapture his arm. "come on Haru! Your dad is a Yakuza, live a little" said one of his friends picking up a broken piece of pipe. Izaya's eyes turned their attention to the weapon, narrowing deadly at it. "lets not go overboard Seth" Haru told him, Seth snorted as he swung the pipe back slightly.

Shizuo opened the back door, sighing with relief to get out of class for a few minutes. He lit a cigarette, snickering a little; he was meant to be going to the bathroom. Seth smashed the pipe against Izaya's right leg, his friends cheering him on "wanna laugh now punk?" Seth asked, hitting the pipe against his rib cage as hard as he could. Izaya dropped his knife when he felt something crack; Haru picked it up and threw it away from them and it clinked as it fell against a pole. Shizuo turned his head to the small noise, taking a drag; he stumped it out as he walked toward the source. Raising an eyebrow, he picked up the pocket knife; he scoffed "trying to trap me Izaya?" Shizuo asked himself. Haru turned his head "I think I heard someone coming" the two released Izaya and he fell against the wall; clutching his side looking in the direction they were. "fine, lets get out of here" Seth turned around and back hit Izaya with the pipe against the side of his head. Izaya hit the ground with a low yelp; his ears ringing from the impact. The four ran off, past Shizuo and back around the front of the school. Shizuo watched them run off and slowly made his way to where they had come from. He turned the corner, spotting him "shit..."

Izaya lifted a hand up weakly to try and haul himself up; but the injury on his leg couldn't hold him. Shizuo walked toward him trying to figure out how to approach. "Izaya?" He could faintly hear someone with him; he recognised the voice but could barely see anything, his vision blurring out of focus. "S-shizu-chan..." Izaya managed to say "what the fuck happened to you?" Shizuo asked, he put a hand on Izaya's shoulder but he flinched away; hissing at the shooting pain running across his side. "do you want my help or not flea?" Shizuo asked angrily, obviously having no idea how badly he hurt right now. Izaya sat back, trying to focus on Shizuo, the blonde could then See some of the extent of his injuries. "Damn it...wait here, I'm getting Shinra" Shizuo told him, before he could walk away a hand grabbed his ankle. "Don't leave...if your going to help...don't leave me...Shizu-chan.." Izaya pleaded quietly, Shizuo never thought he'd ever see him like this; it was quite disturbing. Izaya's eyelids dropped a little, Shizuo knelt down "don't fall asleep flea! Izaya!" With a little panic, Shizuo carefully picked him up, noting he'd passed out. He made his way as quick as possible to the medical bay of the school.

an hour later, Shizuo stood by the window watching the nurse bandage his enemy up. She cleaned the head injury, earning a slight movement on Izaya's part. She turned her attention to Shizuo "he'll be fine, whoever attacked him wasn't strong enough to cause serious harm; he has a fractured rib and a broken leg, but I'm more concerned about his head" she told him, like she thought the two were friends. "when he wakes up he'll have a concussion and may not remember much after the initial fight" she stated and then left the room. Shizuo stared at the injured boy; "serves you right" he said, but he sat down next to the bed; feeling like he should stay at least until Izaya woke up. Shinra soon ran into the room, startling him from his thoughts. "Shizuo? I heard from a nurse that something happened to-" Shinra cut himself off as he stared at his unconscious friend. "Whoa, Izaya.." Shinra made his way to them, picking up the clipboard and read the notes about the injuries on it.

"no doubt this is because of what Izaya did to Haru" Shinra said "yeh, I saw him and his three minions run off from where I found Izaya" Shizuo said, supporting Shinra's theory.

"Izaya found out Haru's dad was a Yakuza and posted it on the school newspaper; he's such an idiot, I knew he was up to something" Shinra exclaimed. "When is the flea not?" Asked Shizuo with a snort "yeh..well I've got to get back to class, will-will you stay with him Shizuo? I know it's kind of a big thing to ask" Shinra tried to ask "I suppose so, nothing much will happen with him like this anyway" Shinra smiled and nodded, then made his way back to his classes. Shizuo looked back over at Izaya, gingerly he ran the tip of his fingers over the wounded area over his head; getting a few strands of hair from it. He quickly retracted his hand when Izaya began to stir a little.

"Ngh...fuck...where am I?..." Izaya asked hazily, he could barely move his body and everything was blurry. He turned his head to the side, Shizuo stood up; he watched Izaya glare at him. "Shizu-chan? What are you doing here? Come to watch me suffer ne?" "you-you don't remember anything?" Shizuo asked, flashes of Izaya reaching out for him to help went through his head. Izaya sat up slightly; holding back a pained groan. The nurse come back into the room, smiling when she saw her patient was awake.

"How are you feeling? my assessments of your condition say you need a week from school to recover" she told him. "Great...anything broken?" Izaya asked her; "you have a fractured rib and a broken leg, no permanent damage against your skull; your quite lucky. What's the last thing you remember?" Shizuo looked over at him, he held his head until the pain dulled "pipe..." She nodded, "anything else?" She prodded; there was a slight hesitation "no.." He finally said. turning his attention back to Shizuo he laid back a little "if you haven't come to watch me suffer then why are you here?" "Don't get defensive flea, Shinra just sent me to see if you were ok; personally...I don't care" Shizuo replied and then walked out of the room. "Are you in any pain?" The nurse asked, "some..." He confessed. "I'll get you some morphine, and I've called your parents but-" "they're not home" he cut her off "no they weren't, your grandfather is coming to get you"

Present

"So you did remember? After all this time you knew?" Shizuo asked, a little more shocked then angry. "I did, I just- didn't think it was right; it seemed natural to just keep things the way they were...so I lied" Izaya stated, "and now?" Shizuo forced himself to ask, Izaya laid his head upon his shoulder "I wish I hadn't" there was silence between them both for a long while; Shizuo just sat there, contemplating over what to do now. Izaya had known all along that he'd helped him back in high school; and still he put him through hell. "Izaya, do you- do you want this relationship? Are you happy to still continue?" he had to ask, he needed to know. "not at first, but-it's ok, yes I do" "I just want to make sure, before things get too deep for us" Shizuo sounded unsure, worried a little. Izaya moved away and stood up from the couch, he walked over to the stereo system. "what are you doing fl-izaya?" Shizuo asked cautiously. (**Authors note: ok so I got this idea from the film ghost, it's kind of soppy but I loved the idea of their first time being similar to the scene in that film. If you want, it makes it sound better if you listen to the song while reading it _) **

whoa...my love, my darlin- I've hungered for, your touch~~

"wanna dance Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked with smirk "not really, I don't know how to-" Izaya grabbed his hand, Shizuo got up from the couch and held him at the waist. "move with me..." the two began to slowly move together, Izaya began to grind his hips against Shizuo's as they entangled their hands together. Izaya brought his lips to his and Shizuo then deepened the kiss, they swayed a little and then the informant ran his tongue along the bottom of Shizuo's lip and was immediately gained access. Their tongues danced with each others, Shizuo ran his hands over Izaya's back while the other was tugging at his shirt. The blonde began kissing his neck and moved his hands under Izaya's shirt and around his back; gently scraping his short nails down it. Izaya arched a little with closed eyes, Shizuo pulled his top half way "can I..take this off?" he asked a little nervously. Izaya chuckled slightly, "if you want to" Shizuo gently removed the fabric and threw it in a random part of the room. Izaya pushed Shizuo forward and they backed against the side table; knocking the lamp off. "your beautiful...Izaya." the informant nipped against his neck and lifted Shizuo's top up and threw it to the floor.

He ran his hands over his muscles, admiring his body "so strong..." Izaya breathed out, "touch me...Shizu-chan; put your hands on me" the two stumbled as they kissed, Shizuo ran his hands over Izaya's chest. They fell onto the couch, Shizuo put his arms out to stop himself from crushing him. Izaya raked his fingers over the blondes back which caused him to arch, grinding their hips together again. Moving his hands around the front of Shizuo's body, he lowered them and began to unbutton his jeans. Knowing where this was going, there would be no going back after this; "are you sure you want this?" Shizuo asked "are you...?" Izaya questioned back. Shizuo nodded kissing him and moving his lips down Izaya's body, licking his navel while Izaya undid the last button on his jeans. Shizuo moved his hands around the front, tugging at the hem of his trousers kissing his way up to his lips. 

Shizuo slid Izaya's trousers down along with his boxers; revealing his hardening member. Izaya chuckled at Shizuo's facial expression; he pulled at his jeans sliding them off with his briefs. Shizuo kissed him again and moved around to his ear; "Izaya..your my first.." Shizuo whispered, Izaya's eyes widened a little; he wasn't expecting that. _now you tell me Izaya _ thought; no wonder he looked a little lost. "that's ok..." he whispered back to the blonde. He brought Shizuo's hand up to his mouth, he kissed it and then sucked on two of his fingers; making sure that were completely wet. "I want you...Shizu-chan" Izaya breathed out, Shizuo moved his hand and gently put his two lubed fingers into Izaya's hole. "aah.." "did I hurt you?" Shizuo asked in a panic. "no...move your hand..against me" as soon as Shizuo did as told, Izaya threw his head back. Getting used to the situation quickly, Shizuo added a third finger causing the informant to arch against him raking his fingers hard across his back. Izaya moved one hand around the front and began stroking Shizuo's hardened member. "I'm ready...for you, I want you...Shizu-chan.." Izaya said almost desperately. Shizuo nodded nervously, removing his fingers and placing himself at Izaya's entrance. "don't be nervous...it's ok" Izaya assured him.

Shizuo slowly pushed into him until he was fully inside, Izaya gripped the couch; Shizuo was bigger then he thought. He let out a small whimper, Shizuo kissed him and waited until Izaya was comfortable with him. "a-are you ok? Izaya...? Shizuo asked, Izaya nodded slowly and wrapped his legs around his body. "move inside me...go slow" Izaya told him. Shizuo did as requested and began moving in and out in slow strokes. "aaah...Shizu-chan..y-your so big...don't stop" the two kissed as he continued to move inside him. "tell me what you want...Izaya" Shizuo said almost breathlessly. "move...faster" Shizuo began to speed up, moving one hand to stroke Izaya "oh...gooood, aahh.." Izaya gasped with pleasure "harder!" he demanded. Shizuo slammed into him more roughly, moaning in pleasure at the feeling. His hand continued to stroke Izaya's erection, listening to the pleasure sounds his partner was making. "faster! Oh god..." Shizuo pushed into him deeper, thrusting in and out faster as told. He grabbed the informant at the sides with both hands as they moved with each other.

"ngh...aah, watch-watch your strength Shizu-chan" Izaya tried to tell him, Shizuo was in too much pleasure to be able to listen and Izaya was in too much bliss to particularly care at that point. "I can't hold out..much longer" Shizuo breathed out as he pounded into him a little faster and harder. "a little...more" Shizuo gripped onto him tighter with the last few strokes; Izaya winced a little and kissed Shizuo to try and ignore the ache in his sides. With one last thrust, Shizuo came inside him; releasing himself as he threw his head back with a roar of pleasure. Izaya came shortly after, his seed spilling on their chests. Shizuo released his grip on Izaya and removed himself from his ass and kissed the informant tiredly.

"t-thank you...that was, amazing" Shizuo said. Izaya smiled at him, Shizuo didn't think he'd ever see a _real _smile on his face; not a smirk or a sinister grin, a real smile.

"you were...perfect Shizu-chan, lets move into the bedroom...ok?" Izaya told him through half lidded eyes. With his legs still wrapped around him; Shizuo carried him from the couch "third door on the left.." Izaya instructed tiredly. The two moved into the room and into the bed covers; Izaya curled up with his back to Shizuo. The blonde wrapped his arm around the small frame, kissing his neck lightly. "thank you, for giving yourself to me...Shizu-chan" Izaya said, almost asleep. Shizuo smiled in the darkness, who knew they could be this way "I'm glad it was you..." he told him, feeling a sense of completion for the first time in his life... 


End file.
